


To the Finest of Worlds

by Cheshire37



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire37/pseuds/Cheshire37
Summary: Leviathan defeated & Lex not only defeated, but in a prison like Fort Rozz far FAR away from Earth Prime: check. Time for a celebration SUPER-friend style! A familiar face at the door brings news none of them had been prepared for, especially Kara. One of the seven left a parting gift to the Paragon of Hope causing too many questions. They WILL find those answers, no matter what.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Heroism Wavering, Aspiration in Numbers**

***** * ***

Slowly, each head rose, revealing a set of eyes attentive and determined. There were glares, studies, confidence and nervousness through different pairs of hues. Carefully, strategically, they planned their next move. She was next, gradually lowering her hands, and what resided in them. With _sheer_ force, she made her move and partnered it with a smirk all it's own. It dropped onto it's red counterpart, getting a glare in return. With her cocky tone, she let her have it. All eyes locked to the move, then from the giver and the receiver.

" _Draw two._ " She indeed did, but that glare lit up and she turned her head, giving him a snarky tale, laced with that gamer smle.

" _Skip,_ " One card, " _skip,_ " _ANOTHER card,_ "hit four, and _MAKE it...blue._ " J'onn returned his _own_ glare, sighing and reaching forward, pressing down on the launcher. He released that breath, sat back and thanked the lucky strike, for not having it attack him _This round._ He makes his move, glancing to his left. Nia gulps, plays hers and presses the button, hoping upon hope, she's in the clear. Kara can't help but flick her blues at devious greens, mumbling under her breath. " _What was that?_ "

" _Rao._ " She didn't need to pray, in the clear. " _Woooo!_ " She brought a hand down to her lap, grabbing the cup and taking a sip of her punch. Everyone had looked at her strangely when she came back home with two packs of children's sippy cups. Her sister thought she had hit Al's for an aldebaran rum earlier in the day, since there wasn't any CATCO shift, considering the purchase brought to the noms and beverage table for Game Night. Leave it to her sister, to add alcohol as the reason for her awkward actions.

Alex was so convinced that's what happened. That Kara had crashed into multiple buildings, after one or two of the _booze_ before her Kryptonian _cruise,_ but there weren't any reports of Super ' _collisions.' Today_ anyway. That's when her girlfriend pointed out how often Danvers had leaked her scotch once the third was finished off. It wasn't that Alex was drunk, she just got.. _klutzy._ What Dr. Olsen, diagnosed as the ' _Kara Tripper'_ considering how the Kryptonian could get sometimes. "Your go Kelly." Somehow, after the shrink's move, press and prep, she _too_ hadn't met the firing squad's aim.

"Play it, _snookums._ " The former Director had considered a look of death, instead turning her head in a way that made _EVERYONE_ cringe, when numerous pops were heard. Kelly _knew_ what that meant. It was confirmed, when Alex mouthed, ' _robber's punishment, frisky business'_ which had the psychologist swallowing down the lump in her throat. _Unfortunately_ her sister had caught what was silently worded and turned beat red, lifting her hands to hide the condition her curiosity had gotten her. Nevertheless, Alex got off scott free, without _blast off._

" _Ohhhhh look. Luthie's turn!_ " The CEO would _get_ revenge for that later. Luck was on her Irish arse, not needing to perform what she had cascaded with her _last_ devilish card. _So far,_ Kelly was in the lead on the point board, followed by Lena, Nia and Alex. Kara wasn't last, but her and J'onn were a little _too_ close to even at the end of the pack. "I _can't BELIEVE_ I agreed to a Game Night, without any adult beverages. _Nowwwww_ Lena would let her have it.

"What's the matter Danvers? Unable to drip, with _each_ immature sip?" Both Nia and Kara choked on their _own_ sips from a bit of payback, _brought to YOU, by Lena Luthor!_ Recovering from the retort, their game continued. This had been the _FOURTH_ game they've brought to the table, with a stack of completed and another unplayed. No one had expected a knock at the door, considering this was the gang for the invite.

"Set _down_ the hands." Everyone did, then slipped each of their sheets of lead over them. Kara wouldn't dare cheat, but she still felt more comfortable with those additions. She lowered her glasses, which she hadn't needed but it helped dull some of the _Super_ senses a little. A gasp had Alex ready to activate her ' _Hand of the Soldier'_ until her sister tried to not dash with added speed, hurryingly over to unlock the door, before another knock could be made. She swung it open. " _LUCY!_ " Danvers had jumped up rather quickly, and over the game to run to the door. Without any warning, both of them lunged in and embraced the woman they hadn't expected to see.

" _Hi'ya ladies!_ " Lucy Lane returned the duo's hug with her own, putting her head on who she believed was Alex's shoulder. Once they had nearly cut off her air supply, the embrace ended, until Kara dove in again, not giving her much time to suck in another breath before it happened.

" _Lucy.._ " The whisper in her ear, which she now realized it had been the blonde's shoulder she rested her head on. " _Missed you._ " The former Mayor, hell former Director of the DEO hugged her friend as tight as she could. They broke it and Kara stepped to the side, so she could see the rest of the group. Her hand shot down to the hip, holster a firearm, until Alex put a hand over her own.

" _No need._ " Lucy nodded, relaxing and moving her arm to the side to lightly grab Kara's arm. Emerald greens were staring right into her earthy greens, no doubt sizing her up. She didn't miss how the business woman's gaze slid down to where her hand was on the Kryptonian's arm, flicking it back up, with a clenched jaw. " _At ease Lane._ " Alex softly whispered to the _other_ badass in the building. " _What is.._ "

"Observant _as always_ Danvers." She lifted the one strap good sized black backpack over her head, to slide it off her shoulder. Once it slipped down, she caught it with that hand, walking over to the gang with a quirked brow at the game going on in the center of their Nightly universe. "Attack Uno? Not bad." The sisters followed behind her, until everyone stood up and seated themselves on couches and chairs. " _What's_ with the sippy cups?" They all pointed Kara's direction. Lucy just started to laugh and held up her hand for the hero to high five. " _Smart._ With how often Danvers here, tips over what's poured in, that's a clever move." Alex grumbled, lifted her hand and flicked a finger up at her, getting her to laugh even harder, until clearing her throat and turning serious again.

Lucy walked over to the bar height table and set her bag down. She turned each of the five dials, until the combo popped the lock's hook up and she was able to slide it off and set it down, only to have Alex pick it up and inspect it. " _Nth metal._ The bag has a coating with a tech that turns it invisible to any curious eyes when necessary. Unimportant though. I have a friend of mine that runs a little hole in the wall bar, no longer unknown and now booming with business and pleasures to just be themselves. Funny that it should pop up, when the turn of the screw's multiverse rearranged the cosmos." J'onn and Kara felt their jaws drop, shocked that Lucy was aware of what had happened with the Crisis. "Got a pal of yours that restored what was missing J'onn. I'm okay. I _puked_ some from the overload of images, but then I was a'ok."

The sisters felt their inquisitive side come out full force, once a black box was removed, about the size of a men's shirt that reminded them of one a store like Macy's would have. It had a ribbon tied on it, the same color blue as Kara's suit held. The bow had been doubled and there was a tag, with a message, along with a folder-size envelope in gold and red. Her crest was on the top of it, drawn in a different manner than what she was used to. The tag read:

_**Open in order** _

_**\- NO CHEATING! -** _

_**Black as night. Glowing right.** _

_**\- the end -** _

_**(with SOME sarcasm)** _

" _What the.._ " Figuring this would be a team effort, Kara brought it over to the Supercrew to contemplate the riddle. Alex walked over to the right corner, grabbed one of the three in the pile and tossed it at Lucy. _Gracefully,_ it hit the other prior D-Boss in the head, getting a few choice words which was usually the main language spoken by Danvers. "Hmm hmm _catch._ " Adding to the scene, a bird took to the air, getting a chuckle from the Martian. Kara merely rolled her eyes and shook her head some, catching the second object, not even having to look up. Once she flopped down in it, after kneading it some like a cat for comfort, her eyes remained on what had been brought for her by Lucy. The ole Major, now seated too, watched Alex join them with a bit of shuffling to the beans in the bag. They adjusted their positions, with two leaning back a little, once sunk in, as the third was bent forward, sliding the envelope out from the ribbon.

" _Hmmmm.._ " J'onn thought about the riddle, considering a double-meaning to it. " _Black as night. Glowing right._ "

" _Oh!_ " They all looked to Nia. " _Night light?_ " Alex got up, nearly falling on her face from the way she had put one foot in front of the other, getting snickers from a few of them.

" _Bite me._ " Kelly turned her head, seeing the backside of her lady rummaging through the hall closet.

"Cough, cough. _Kelly's_ job." Lena smirked. Lucy _liked_ her now. They bumped fists.

"I am _not_ gonna dare touch that one," Kara commented.

" _..with.._ a ten foot pole." Lane and Luthor bumped again. Confusion filled cerulean eyes as to the meaning.

"Pretty sure, _dammit Sis WHERE_ did you put your nightlights?"

"Second shelf? _Left_ in the basket?" A groan came from the hall.

" _Sigh. Yep. As_ I was saying, I'm pretty sure that _Luthie_ would prefer to take up that occupation." ' _If NOT Lucy.'_ Danvers added that one in her head privately. Almost the entire group choked after drinking from their sippy cups, including Lucy, whom had jacked Alex's. Lane _wasn't_ gonna lie, with her itty bitty crush she had on the beautiful Kryptonian, how she _wouldn't_ mind offering to take on the task. " _Ughhhh..Kara!_ You are _out_ of the bulbs. _Fuck it._ Flashlight in here somewhere? _Nevvvvvermind. Found one._ "

"The batteries _corroded?_ " Nia shocked the gang with her remark, while Alex came back over and unscrewed it to check. She gave a thumbs up indicating a no and fist bumped Dreamer. But when she went to sit down, she hit her ass instead, from _Super_ speed grabbing the bag at the last minute."

" _Brat._ " Danvers grumbled, but hadn't expected _THE_ response.

" _How's your butt?_ " Kara laughed, having to set the gift to the side when she was tackled by her sister. Being ticklish worked against her, causing her to cry mercy as they went back to the seriousness of the situation.

" _Why.._ do you have a CSI kit in your closet?" They made eye contact.

"It's _yours._ " The banter was pushed aside, with the Kryptonian noticing what kind of flashlight it was. " _Genius._ "

"I can be, more than you forget to realize. Yeah, it's my UV light, blacklight flashlight." _Then_ the reason for where her sister was going with the comment, made sense. _Sure enough._ " _3._ What number does the envelope have on it?"

"1."

"Well, in all actuality, usually you open the card before the present." Lucy mentioned.

"That's what _she_ said." Alex spoke behind the cup to her lips. The previously _directed_ duo stuck out their tongues at one another like a couple of children.

"Kara, just curious, but can you _see_ through any of this?" The hero shook her head. "Lead? _Really?_ "

"Looks like the outside of both are sprayed with it probably, which is _pretty_ smooth _and...freaky. Waaait.._ " Alex and Lucy locked orbs. " _Bomb..?_ " Lane shook her head. "How do _you_ know?"

"One of the _good guys._ They saved my ass, more than once. Trust my instincts would ya?"

" _Lucy?_ " Beautiful outworldly blue hues ventured into her soft natural greens. She reached out, putting her hand over Kara's. " _Lu..Lucy._ "

" _You're okay._ " She lifted some, to slide her beanbag side by side against her friend's. "I'm _right_ here." Lucy meant it, knowing who the package was from, but sworn to secrecy by the hero in a whole other edge of town. Those blues would be the _death of her. 'No wonder the ex crushed on her so.'_ She almost wanted to laugh at the irony in the thought that crossed her mind.

" _Thank you, Lucy._ " Kara wanted her to know how deeply she appreciated the support and hell, the visit. She had _missed_ her dearly. It had been _far TOO_ long since she'd seen her. So with that careful held back strength, she bent in the metal flaps without snapping them, to unhook the ring and open up the envelope. Once the contents had been pulled out, she noticed indeed, _two_ folders, also wrapped though. The light had been shined down on the two and with a chuckle there was an _A_ and _B._ B had a 2 right next to it with a smiley face sticking its tongue out.

" _Smart ass_ sender I see." Her sister popped off with. The B had a message upon it, but Kara decided not to read it yet. Instead, she slid the flap out of the cleverly constructed slot like a buckled belt. With all eyes on what was inside, she took a breath and decided, ' _Rao help me,'_ to read outloud, the contents. " _Kar?_ " The sisters locked gazes once more, but she broke it first, taking another long deep breath, and.. _began.._

_***** * * Sent, from the dark of 'night:** _

_**Hey you tattooless 'Hope' of mine.** _

_**It seems I'm on the fail list. Not the safest title, huh? Must be that Gotham charm. Well, this batness misses the awesomeness of the light you bring, even when it comes with a ramble or two. I never really got to thank you, for when that jackass was screwin' with the world compass and branching the zones in all the wrong damn directions.** _

_**I remember that look of someone lost, in pain, and an emptiness not meant for those beautiful blues that the sky belongs to, or heaven or whatever you call it on your end of culture "Perfect" angel. I'm glad it was you I saw first really, before a few of our Earths went capoot because of a nutjob and his villainy methodology. Seeing you, knowing I wasn't alone, it saved me Kara. You always did and I know you pretty much will eternally do in some crazy way. I might have been confused as hell, but it was you I saw and that was enough to take away some of those frighties I got good at masking and not from behind the cowl. Us capers gotta stick together, and hey the opportunity to play with your cape crossed my mind. Maybe removing it, but it seemed the new suit came without an instruction manual. Gotta google how to uncover you. Did that come out flirty? Oh shucks. Okay, back to straight faced. Even though I'm not.** _

_**It was only right, when I went on that Earth, 99 was it? I think, to find Bruce Wayne, that you were the one I needed with me. Yeah, we found out some nasty shit and I apparently got a title of Courage. I didn't feel it, not until you brought me a cold one when I was down in the dumps and doubting how I could be a Paragon. I have to admit, when you mentioned how I had saved Oliver and Barry's asses the year prior, I think that was the first time I've really ever heard you swear. Imagine my surprise. Kara Danvers, nahhhh, Kara Zor-El can cuss. Nice to know profanity is actually in the dictionary of Danvers, the 'sunny' version. Back to the story though. You told me what a hero was. I'll never forget it, EVER. Let's see if I get it right. You said..** _

_**How much you care, how hard you try, those are the things that make you a hero. Not powers or time travel. And you may not feel like you have the experience now, but you have the heart.** _

_**Then you went and told me I was one of the bravest people you knew. I was terrified of turning into the Bruce of that Earth and doubting myself, but you were so sure I wouldn't end up that way. That I'd make my own destiny. You, you sounded LIKE hope Kara. You were then, and I know you are now, even still for me, that hope. When you had given me that photo of that Earth's Beth and Kate, you believed I could find that again with my sister. As you say, Rao, I think, I was wishing for that. So so much. But I also remember the pain you were in when you were ready to risk it all and open the book that skunky rat bald bastard did. I was terrified as shit, when I saw you. I had to stop you, my hope. I had to. It wasn't right for you to use it. You were so damn pissed, scared and drowning in agony. You wanted to bring everyone back and you believed it was your fault they died, that it was you who had to save them again. Remember what I said? That if you opened the book it would destroy you? I had that little curse from Bruce 99 in my hand, ready to stop you by force if necessary. We stood face to face, fists clenched ready to exchange blows and I didn't want to take it that far. I didn't. I never want to, ever have it come to that with you. Ever.** _

_**As I told you, remember what I said? I told you Kara, you really do have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. I didn't want to see you hurt. I wanna take away, take into me, any hurt that comes at you. But I know what this letter means, what my words will do. I'm hurting you. I'm trying to take that hurt, let it tear me apart as I write this. So when I say, know it's not with hurt but with heart. From Courage to Hope. I love you Kara Zor-El. I think I knew that when we first talked in the office I was reconditioning. You're my hope Kara. I may have helped give you back your courage, but you're my hope. We're Worlds Finest, remember? We still are. I just._** _

_**I'm sorry Superbabe.** _

_**I've left Gotham, pretty much in the hands of the Lucas from my Earth, or OUR Earth now, without the pack of six and with my step-sis. I think they are working toward the level of attempted flirting. Also, my ex that played the straight card. Oh yeah, didn't get to tell you about it. Yeah, that hooked up with another ex, that is the daughter of my cousin's butler that now is in love with the first ex and somehow I'm supposed to be okay with that. Oh of course, the hot accented blonde ex had to find me on the top of Wayne Tower and kiss me which led to a damn hot night of sex only to dive into happy hearts with my first fucking beautiful ex that I was still in love with that both work for my father that hates Batwoman. By the way, that sexy blonde? Can I trade her for you? Could be a pleasurable tower of power. Don't we HAVE a tower? To the subject at hand. Yeah. That. ANYWAY_** _

_**The vampy will live again, but just not by me. My sister, yeah the one that went crazy and became Wonderland's leader who I saved then tried to help but she hurt me then I hurt her by leaving her in Arkham Asylum for her own good. I thought. Yeah, that told our dad about what can hit the tag, and it got bad Kara. Real bad. I know Mary will find some insane way to hunt me down and knock me out and drag me to her clinic. Then she'll probably electracute me with the paddles then paddle my ass, that sounded riskay, shiver and not in the right way, back to life and kinda maybe sorta fucking kill me to raise me again a good five times until I'm a zombie with a curfew and the punishments of a 4 year old.** _

_**So I'm sorry sweet angelic babe. I had to split. When I'm settled and not sore from the two shells that made holes to the shoulder and my own pack that got side lined, I'll swing to the moon, send a wish back to ya on a shooting star. I took and extracted with vice grips, which I guess 'them' Irish pop rocks we both can't stand the taste of apparently, but like we always do, we'll figure out the rest. It sucks that I got my rainbow club up, then had to jam. I actually did this design, I forgot to grab it so I might have to be a thief in the night, without the cape and cowl, and whisk it away to get to you. Well fuck! I guess I had it here. Good to know! Anyhoo, it's your crest, but with something better than lucky charms. The gold like coins and the sky like diamonds. I'm in the rough and you're smooth and precious. I did play on a bit of flirty with you. Wasn't sure if you tasted the rainbow or not. Though I think, call it some little devilish hope, if skittles was your cup of tea or coffee or whatever the hell you drink. Sweet as hell though. Is it eighty percent additions and twenty of the regular stuff or a higher degree of dessert? I need to ink you and test your sweet level. NOW I'm flirting. I noticed you are a little slow on recognition. Is it POSSIBLE to mark you? I wanna be your first body work. Damn. I should have done that beforehand. Shit. Maybe I'll get that chance. No one is allowed to design on your gorgeous skin. Got it?** _

_**So..Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-El_Hope. The suit may be sexy with the upgrade, but it's not needed. I mean, ditch the pastels and daisies and I'm fine with that too, but it really isn't what is important. Just as you saw Kate, I see Kara. Plain and simple. Moonlight to sunlight. You brought the shine back. The darkness fears you and with good reason. Where I'm sitting right now, there are a bunch of shooting stars in the evening sky. Not sure why, but it must be a sign. The cosmic design. I hope mine to you, brings a smile to your beautiful face. I hope, to you MY hope, you can one day forgive me for all of this. Now it's time to open part B. We did make a pretty good team.** _

_**World's Finest.** _

_**Your moon, to my sun,** _

_**Katherine Rebecca ('Becca) Kane** _

All hues, besides her own, were watching her carefully, when Kara set the letter down and put her head back trying not to cry. Once she had gathered enough resolve, she brought her head down, to reach for B, which was _actually_ 3\. It wouldn't be long before tears would win out and curse her with a visible ache before the fam.

" _What..is it,_ _ **Kir Aoe.**_ " Alex asked her little sister softly, gentle as she could, touching Kara's left arm, with Lucy doing the same on the right. Once opened, the image stared up at her and the gasp that left the Kryptonian's mouth had her covering it, forcing the cascade of tears without any halt to them. The inked design, though painted with both golds and silvers to outline it, held her family crest, and the bat symbol Kate wore, woven together. Inside one of the wings, was the Kryptonian characters set for _Hope_ and curved along the bottom of the S, was more characters, but with _Courage._ Directly across the top of the shield, had ' _El Mayarah'_ to conclude the design, which Kara wondered how Kate had known how to write Kryptonian characters so perfectly. Then _where_ she had learned to do so.

_**I hope I did them right. Got a little aid from a mysterious guest for a brew at my bar. My secret answer to a school lesson plan. I hope you enjoy it.** _

_**Fine to the finest.** _

_**KBK** _

" _Ka.._ " The Kryptonian got up, after placing the thicker sketch paper with the design from Kate on it, atop the letter. She didn't say a word, putting her arm out, hand stretched, to silently tell her sister to leave her be. Everyone else wished like hell to follow, but Alex shook her head, keeping her eyes on the balcony door that had opened and closed. That's when Lucy noticed a certain pair of glasses on the bedside style table, indicating Kara's inability to summon her suit without them. No one was probably aware she knew about that little magic trick. She wasn't going anywhere, relieving them but also worrying them. Lane _did_ notice how pained the Luthor of their gang appeared, answering a few other questions for her. ' _She LOVES her. Shit. Damn ladies I swear. I'm here Kara. This time, for good. I'm here.'_

" _I'm here._ " Lucy hadn't been aware, when she doubled up on what was said, that it had been out loud. _Now.._ Lena had slapped her Irish greens that direction, studying the former Major with every genius molecule in her. It didn't take IQ Double OO7 to _see_ the depth, the emotion all landing on one and one only. There was a nagging tinge of jealousy, knowing the young sister of Lois Lane had feelings for _her_ best friend, after coming in from being out in a storm she knew had _just_ begun to unleash it's wrath. Out of the corner of her vision, her eyes found a new target to lock onto. Nia Nal, Dreamer as the hero was titled, lifted from where she had been sitting, ready to take the leap when preparing to go to where her mentor and friend was. She, however, was stopped, when Alex stood before her. This was the prior Director showing the authority card as it seemed.

"If I am banned from walking out to my sister, so are the _rest_ of you." Her big sister mode had shown, being Kara's greatest protector since they were kids and it wouldn't change no matter _who_ walked into their lives. Instead of fighting her, Nia leaned into Alex and she slowly wrapped her arms around the shivering hero. The trembles weren't from being cold, no. The Naltorian was concerned and yearned to help, unknowing how to. Danvers just held her, gradually rubbing her back. She carefully pulled from Nia, only to help lower her into the bean bag of hers. She _so_ wanted to just say fuck the rules, but this wasn't the time to go all rebel on the Kryptonian.

" _Alex._ " J'onn spoke, one name and just hers. That was all it took for her to turn her head away from the direction she had been facing. Her Space Dad held out her phone, which she took but not without confusion.

" _Text._ " Kelly whispered, just loud enough for the rest of them to hear. Taking up her sister's bag for the time being, she unlocked her phone and noticed the sender's code name. There was a valid contemplation and weighing of the risks, because there sure as hell weren't rewards with _this_ one.

" _J'onn._ " Alex didn't need to glance up, to know he had heard her. She went for broke. ' _I'm not sure I want to risk saying out loud what it says, without Kar hearing it.'_

" _Your call._ " He returned. ' _Can you project, what I say in my mind, to everyone but her?'_ A simple nod, yet she had a feeling there was a catch. ' _Each of us must have some physical touch with the other, for me to do so with that many at once. A link of sorts.'_

" _Hey guys? Let's um, .gonna sound strange but..for her. Kinda, make a circle? Not join hands but..sorta._ "

" _A..meditation link? Like..chain links to each other?_ " Lucy had picked up on the game plan, though conflicted whether or not it would be wise. She _sent_ her those waning fears to the Martian, needing him to know. ' _We are aware of your concerns. Relax Lucy Diana Lane. A friend of mine, is the one that aided in your memories returned. J'onn J'onzz will explain whom I am. Until we meet in person, I am M'gann M'orzz, another Martian and betrothed of sorts, to the Martian Manhunter. Be at ease. I have eyes upon Kara Zor-El of the Noble House of El. She is safe. No harm will come to her.'_

Lucy had been caught off guard at first, even ready to leap up and shift into war mode if necessary. This Martian seemed a tad more powerful than J'onn. His mind however, was in the most peaceful of states. ' _I'm alright Lucy. She reminds me quite often, of my need to remain calm and not, that hmm..old expression, blow things out of proportion. What Alex is requesting, it is up to you.'_ Lucy dared not alert the others, all in their own personal thought palace, Their _safe place. 'I...I can't J'onn. She means far TOO much to me. I..I know about the mind wipe. I know everything. It was my need to, my sixth sense to do that. To stay on key, should that ever be a door I needed to get through to help you guys. I'm sorry I'm letting you guys down.' 'You aren't. I will admit, if I was in your place, if it was J'onn, I wouldn't be able to either.'_ M'gann's words both relieved and cemented the decision she had made. With a final push, _mentally_ anyway, she thanked her, thanked them both.

Alex was the first to truly see the internal fight in her friend she hadn't seen in ages, considering stopping her, only to have J'onn tell her not to. This was her choice and Danvers had to respect it, understand it. Lucy didn't walk out to the balcony, but took a new seat, at the dining table. Regardless, her attention slipped back to the group and instructed them to.. _link._

" _Kara._ " Lucy whispered, shutting her eyes and putting her head back, listening with every fiber of her being, to the Kryptonian. She would be ready to jump up and run to her side in a second flat. _Right now? 'Ugggh..waiting game I suppose.'_ The groan wasn't directed at Kara, but rather her deep thinking of what would bring a smile back to that _beautiful_ face of the goddess by herself out there.

Nia's dark, almost chocolate, brown hues, had learned from the _best_ in terms of observation skills. It had brought a smile to Alex's face, at how proud the 'badass was of her for it. Without the DEO, granted they missed everything that came with it, the former Director wasn't needing to captain a Titanic sized ship, along with 253 agents. It offered more one on one time, for them to train and now that they had a _HUGE_ tower to do so in, there was a solace in it. J'onn had told his Earth daughter to set things up the way she saw fit. Alex had been his second for so long, he knew she'd do right by the place and there were plenty of rooms and hell, _floors_ for her to do so. So the fact that the older of the two sisters pulled her aside to get her thoughts on design, meant so much to her. Now though, even with the circle they had made, Nia could see the inner turmoil written all over Lucy's face, from where she was parked, only to twist and fold and unfold, to twist again a navy blue cloth napkin. It was like she was trying to wring out the fears, the pain, if not more than that. So she pushed her peeping away, shifting her concentration to where it should be. What she _hadn't_ been prepared for, _was.._

_***** * *..TEXT resort:** _

_**PaRa~CuRa_InFrNo:** _ _Cape away Lx. 2 banged up 4 buck 88M-4. When I got clear eyes send u right digits 2 have tune play N artist can explain lyrics. Cn't now. Hope u get it. Wish light had been there when dark was 2 scary. That kinda shiny hope N beautiful sun is priceless N 1 no shadow can be by. Light is luv N luv is 4 the light. Didn't expect it. Diablo 2 much 2 play on diff mode. Skills not enough 2 stop monsters. C. cOuld c/istract 4 th3 level. Email u group 4 multiplay k? I will be in. Min chrctr 4 txt. Thnx sexy. Ltr__

_***** * *end of clues** _

She wasn't one to really let them fly, the way her girlfriend does, but a few fell out of Kelly's mouth like collapsing dominos, having a brow lifted up above browns slid to hers. They understood the gist of the sender's message, regardless of how bizarre it sounded.

" _Morse code much?_ " Lena got it, dead on the money. Though impressed as she was Alex sighed, narrowing it down to the letter. She studied the message and _quickly_ saw it. ' _C. cOuld. C.O. c/ so D. th3. E.'_

" _Got it._ " Lena and Kelly followed Agent Badass' when she pulled up her files, memorizing what was in her memo, popping up an application none of them had ever seen before. Nia and J'onn had joined the other two, eyes all glued to Alex's hands and screen. Once the ID and Code had been entered in the correct order, it switched over to an entirely _different_ looking screen, until it went black and words slid across the screen.

_****LISTEN CAREFULLY, PRIVATELY PLUGGED IN**** _

Alex lifted her hand and pointed to the piece then held out her other, showing what number station they should switch to. ' _Cryptic much?' 'I agree with Lena. Thank goodness I'm used to having mind visitors or this would be freaky.' 'Alex, focus. Is everyone ready?'_ The five gave a thumbs up and Danvers hit play to the recording, trying not to hold her breath before the _next_ contestant. _Now_ she had Nickelback's tune stuck in her head. ' _Dare I ask?' 'Shush Luthie.' 'Here comes the next contestant.'_ Nia's answer brought bewilderment to the CEO and former Director. ' _To be continued.'_ Both told her, once _more_ jumping back on the combination train. ' _Breathe Alex. Clear everything else from your mind. When you're ready..' 'Ready J'onn.'_

_***** * * Made with Courage** _

" _ **Hey Danvers. Sorry for the crazy 007 shit. I had to. I've had my psycho sis on my tail. Between her, the Wonderland rabid rabbits and now dear ole dad, the blows continued. We figured out a way, or I should say my step-sister Mary and buddy Lucas figured it out, how to destroy green glow bugs without raid and bug bombs. I bring it up, because during all the crisis mess, your sister saved my ass from another Bruce on a different Earth and I took a small device that had a tiny piece of the glowing green. I never had to use it and when I told my 'Hope' about it, she was..the terror on her face, almost that expression of shock and betrayal, it broke my heart Alex. I told her that she, she has the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met. I didn't want her to get hurt. He had lost hope Alex. I never did and never EVER will. But I lost hope in myself. Being shot, then stabbed, it just became too much. I swore I wouldn't leave her, when we were stuck in the Vanishing Point. I'm breaking that promise. Keep her safe and don't let her lose hope because I did in me. Those months we were stuck in that damn void, my heart as damaged as it was then, listened to hers and saw her pain, her loss. She lost enough.**_

_**I know about her Aunt Astra. I know about Krypton dying. I know about Argo being destroyed, right before her pain filled eyes. I know about all she lost. I know about the ones she couldn't save and feel she let down or broke their hearts. I know about Myriad, your personal run in with her aunt, her helping you to get the monstrous thing off her niece by her visit and your chat. I know you had to go in, jump into that dreamland and land on Krypton where she didn't know who you were but you convinced her to come home. That save and trial by blade with Astra. I know about the fucker controlling you and you two fighting. Then her flying into space with that huge ass prison to save your Earth. About the mind wipe that nearly killed you both in too many ways and the clone of her actually killing her, but you brought her back to life and you.** _

_**I know about Myriad, Part. 2 and what the rat bastard weasel did to let the cats out of some ugly garbage bag. I wanted to cut his tiny balls off and make him swallow them to throw the fucker out to vanish without air supply. I should have broken his arm, dislocated his shoulder in the process when I shoved his face into the wall, for making MY 'Hope' deal with more pain that she DIDN'T deserve. I saw everything he did with a few brief sentences and if I'm being honest, even her telling this..Lena Luthor first, it probably wouldn't have made a difference. In fact, her plans might have been crueler in her avenue of brutal expertise and extensive degrees. You know how blunt I get, not sugarcoating shit. I don't let people down slowly. It's why most see me as a hardass and bitch, especially if a pair and an inflatable bop Bob get in the way. One tap of a batarang wing's tip and Bob would become my bitchy side's blow-out.** _

_**I guess all those months around her, and of course our prior run ins, I've gotten to a habit of this rambling shit. Look Alex, I know you'll take care of her and keep her safe. Find some fucking way to enhance her suit, like what I got except maybe without the weak little sore spots for green. Her suit, mmmmm with pants and DAMN that nice..sorry Alex. Back on track again, have it be an extra layer under the suit she got her upgrade of. Maybe give her some way to get her nifty sunlight sucking on. That didn't come out the way I wanted it to, but to be fair that's how she explained the sunlight trick to me then blushed ten red shades. I'm sure I can get a dozen more, by a not so G or PG-13 rated comment. I'm gonna fucking shut up. I left you some little toys at the Tower of Power. You'll know the number to set your case of happy thoughts at.** _

_**Alex, there is a ton I can say but I'm not like your sis with beautiful words. I'm glad I met you, another take no shit like me kinda 'lez be hot.' Help her heal. Don't let her bury another round of pain. She does that enough. Take care you guys. Find the 'Courage' to fill my seat right where Flashy Red Spandex parked the symbol. Later Alexandra."** _

_***** * *..end..of..recording….** _


	2. Deliver Hope Some Understanding

_***** * * Flashback: Elseworlds and a NEW companion..** _

" _Do you ever wonder,_ if trying to keep his private life from the public eye, just got to be too much for him, _and..he broke."_

"Sitting at that desk, staring out that window. Watching the city that we grew up in, _rotten_ at its core _,_ you find a way to _not_ break."_

**Chapter 2: Deliver Hope Some Understanding**

***** * ***

The silence, the lack of light thundered through her, became almost _deafening._ Usually it was more bustling, especially for a Friday night. There was a peace that..National City rarely saw to this degree, including the lack of sirens. Maybe the bad guys decided to stay in for once, or the _Flash_ had scared them away with his _speedy_ warnings that they were being watched. It had meant alot, that Barry was out there, though not the only one they could call on if need be. The fact he was giving the _entire_ Supergang the night off, after taking down the worst of the worst, had Kara owing him, _big time._ It might have been the offering to _casually_ kick the monster's ass who had shown up at the Vanishing Point after killing her cousin from another Earth with his little.. _rewrite_. She never liked to play rough, but getting a few good licks in for everyone, _including_ her sister, was enough of a _bend the rules_ kinda moment, she _sorta_ needed more than she thought. Violence, no matter the method of it, always left her entire being shaken with fearful shame. _This time_ it had been different. She should be in there with her family, extending more every battle it seems. Yet it wasn't so easy to grasp the message and everything that came with it.

Kara leaned against the balcony's half wall, she hadn't had before. Hell, she didn't even _have_ any sorta outdoor space prior, until her best friend made a few calls in and before she knew it, _POOF_ and it was done. Figuring the businesswoman might as well go for broke, led to the landlord offering a number which Lena doubled, taking over management and having thorough inspections done, to update all wiring, plumbing, etc. to code. The _personal_ outdoor space she delivered to Kara as an early _Earth_ birthday surprise wasn't the only addition, providing a state of the art security system that could detect the DNA sequences of those closest to her with access only she approved of. Not to mention the cloaking feature included with an _upgrade_ of her suit. Lena had been adamant that Kara stay as _safe_ as possible. Though when the reinstated CEO once more, _thank RAO,_ had popped off with it wasn't ' _klutz-proof'_ Alex's body was on the floor laughing so hard Lena had joined in and the Kryptonian threatened to melt their _entire_ wardrobes, shoes included. Her sister, her _deeeaaaaar_ sister, then fired back Lena's a billionaire she can buy as many shoes as she wants and the companies they came from. Both siblings were _then_ told by the Luthor she had _recently_ become a _trillionaire_ and who did they think was footing the bill for everything Alex had put on her twenty-four page front to back list for the Tower. Danvers asked if she could _triple_ her efforts. They met in the middle, especially over the industrial Keurig style espresso maker she wanted too, to do coffee and bike browsing next Wednesday and discuss it then. Kara shocked the hell out of them both, requesting her _own_ ride. Neither commented though, figuring the reference they woulda used, probably would soar right over the hero's head. _Smart move._

Kara thought she'd be able to hold it in, a little longer, but with a hung head the tears were preparing their departure. Before they could escape, she put her head back to stare up at the glistening stars scattered along night's blanketed canvas. " _Kate.._ " She could _barely_ lift the volume of her vocal cords past a whisper, giving up on the waging war inside. Streaks took her apart, little by little, dropping her head down again, with her body crumpling to the deck of her balcony in a heap. The minute the tears came, included with the thump of her body, with a sound everyone inside knew, the doors were thrown open and strong arms wrapped around her pulling her close against their body. Kara didn't even hear her sister's voice, telling everyone they needed to give her a minute. _Her..?_

" _I'm here Kara. I'm here honey._ " The softest of tones spoke into the ear closest to Lucy's lips and she just let herself curl tighter into the woman. These arms were comfort, support, protection and love. There weren't any ulterior motives when it came to Lucy Diana Lane. Not with her. _Never_ with her. " _Breathe sweetheart. Breathe._ " The coaxing didn't have to be stern or ordered, for Kara to follow the request. A few lessons filled her mind, some that her sister taught her when they were younger, when panic attacks would ensue.

Lucy felt when the coil gradually reduced, that was until footsteps brought two arms swung up so quickly she had to recoil _herself_ including using lightning quick instincts to let go and bow her back enough to avoid serious damage to her body. Once the danger was averted, she went for her piece, even with one arm returning to whom she was _determined_ to keep safe at _any_ cost. The gun had been aimed, now pointed directly at the older sister, whom had her hands up in a means to put her nerves at ease. Go figure, Danvers didn't even flinch when it came to looking straight into the barrel of a pistol, which was terrifying enough all its own. It was set down with Alex _crouching_ down, as their focus returned to the blonde rocking against Lucy curled even tighter than before into the tiniest ball Kara could. " _It's okay sweetheart. It's okay. It's your sister._ "

" _Breathe_ _ **Kir Aoe.**_ " Alex repeated, this time with the word for ' _breathe'_ in Kryptonese. She then returned to her most known language, " _Breathe Little Sis. Listen,_ to my heartbeat _. Listen to Lucy's._ " Like a mantra, Lucy added her own voice too, just as softly, as they got Kara to uncurl again. However, the hands didn't leave their place over the Kryptonian's ears. Alex jumped up and rushed around the corner inside, to grab the lead lined glasses, nearly sliding a bit roughly on the deck, cursing slightly but handing them over. They were carefully put on the hero's face and once completed, the hands slowly came down. " _Better?_ "

" _Better._ " Those incredible blues met her sister's warm browns added with a loving smile. Kara then turned her head and lifted it to gaze into earthy green hues. " _Lucy._ "

" _I'm here._ We can go inside, when you're ready." Both noticed though, the blonde shivering and not from emotional upheaval. " _You cold?_ " she nodded and buried her face against Lucy's shoulder. That's when the former Directors felt a sliver of a _different_ kind of concern fill their eyes, when locked in one anothers'. Lane mouthed, ' _HOW is she cold?'_ Alex swallowed down the nervousness, but did what they had to, to keep their heart rate calm so as not to alarm their precious cargo. ' _She didn't solar flare. We ALL would have heard her use her heat vision. She hasn't learned the trick to silence it completely. Not to mention, Lena's security system would send an alert to my watch.' 'Wha?'_ Their _mute_ lip reading convo was getting a little trickier to decipher what the other was saying. ' _Hang on.'_ Alex slowly signed, knowing her friend _knew_ it. A nod was enough.

" _Hey Kar?_ How bout we go inside and I'll bring out my _good_ soaps and set ya up a bubble bath." These were the times, when her baby sis was _beyond_ spent and just shifted into that more sleepy kitten-like mode. Danvers was alright with that, since it gave her the opportunity to do what she rarely got to anymore, which was take care of the _Super_ without the cape. No fight was administered, only love returned, including a roll to curl against her which Lucy got the gist. They moved as one, helping Kara to her feet, who appeared unsteady on them. " _J'onn._ " The Martian had made it to them in record time, for even _his_ score, lifting his Kryptonian daughter up and into his arms. Alex and Lucy walked in together, arms thrown over a shoulder each, adding a snicker and her signature banter. " _Sorry sis._ Gravity _isn't_ kind to anyone carrying your ass." With one head poking up from J'onn's shoulder, the glare was priceless. She stuck out her tongue momentarily, then winking. "Be right there, _kay?_ " Kara nodded.

" _Lena?_ " She calmly asked, getting emeralds flipping up at her. "We couldn't _relocate_ this gathering to your neck of the woods, _could we?_ " Lena smiled.

" _Happily_ Alex. Since I've got plenty of spare rooms, everyone could stay." The grin and sudden lunge down to hug her, caught her a tad off guard. " _Tug up?_ " She _knew_ the in-shape agent had strength, but Alex made her feel like she weighed a buck-two. Now standing before Lucy Lane, face to face, she was unable to stop the lump in her throat suddenly difficult to swallow down. " _..uh..umm.._ " Lena Luthor _didn't_ show this side very often, but when she did she _knew_ she was defeated.

"Take care of _my_ sweetheart Alex. _We're good._ " Lucy never took her eyes from the CEO's. She was well aware how nervous Alex felt about leaving the room, so she held her hand out for her friend to grab and squeeze. She did so back, repeating, " _we're good._ "

" _Kels? Nia?_ " Danvers flicked her vision from one to the other. " _Don't_ let either of them near Lucy's gun please. If so, remove all projectiles." With the comment, locked gazes broke, turning to see a smirking Alex. " _Just Sayin.'_ Blame Sawyer for _that_ one." She walked off and lifted a hand to flick her hand in the air chuckling. " _Alright sis._ Let me get the basket and you can use _any_ of my faves if ya want."

Lena lifted the dropped jaw, same as Lucy and both sighed to take a seat in the bean bags on either side of Kara's. They didn't miss how Kelly had Lane's firearm in one hand, the Luthor's purse in the other, motioning for Nia to head to the balcony with her, leaving the two stubborn ladies at a standstill. J'onn walked back into the room, noticing the minus two, heading for the balcony as well, closing the door behind him to make it a third.

" _Your_ sweetheart?" Lena challenged. Lucy felt the shit-eating grin slip upward.

" _Come on_ Luthor. Lena Kieran Luthor, I mean and forgive my antics. I'm not going to judge the way I came across. I _get_ that whole live in the shadows thing. Lois never meant to, but it was enough to make Pops do so. No one knows that Lois and I, well _everyone_ knows we _are_ sisters, but we have a different mother. It's part of the reason I'm treated differently. Another bit of it is, I didn't get the spark of wild she did. I tried to please him, but it was never enough. It wasn't until my sister started seeing Clark.."

" _Kal-El? Superman?_ " Instinct had Lucy snapping hand to hip, growling without meaning to, when she didn't feel the holster full. " _Olsen._ "

" _Sorry._ Yes though. I heard about how the cousins came in and you gave Kara the key to finding her groove. I see too, we _both_ found the multiple sides of James. He was interested in Kara, you know." Lena knew _some_ about the history, but apparently not enough on that end. "Him and I were split and I'm guessing he hadn't gotten together with you yet. I also got the rundown about Mon-El too. He was the reason they never hooked up." Both settled in their seats, hearing what sounded like a shriek, ready to jump up, _until DANVERS hell_ broke loose, in a room _NOT so far away.__

* * *

"You _had_ to get the shirt wet, _DIDN'T you,_ you damn brat! I'm _jacking_ your potstickers next Chinese order on sister's night."

" _I'll melt your face._ "

" _I'll_ come over while you're working and scoop out all your good ice cream, put it into my _empty_ tub and _replace_ it with Sawyer's favorite _vegan_ kind."

"I'll _melt_ your good helmet, reshape it and make it my new bowling ball."

" _Diddo sis._ I'll _also_ take that sweet cue stick Winn got you and carve it nicely so I have a new pair of chopsticks and use the rest for kindling."

" _You wouldn't._ "

"Pout doesn't work on me, remember? I'm _not_ Lena."

" _Hmph._ It _doesn't_ work on her either anymore."

" _Poor baby._ You can't help it when badasses gain _immunity_ to your charms."

"At least I _have_ charm."

" _That cuts deep._ "

"I'll _melt_ the nice throwing knives Lucy had _engraved_ with your initials on them."

"She will _make_ me new ones. I guess then, I'll _snatch_ that leather journal cover your _darling_ Lena gave you and you'll never find it."

" _What?_ " Lucy whispered, glancing at Lena, noticing a faraway look in emerald eyes.

" _Don't Alex._ " Kara's voice held a whole different tone. "Can I have the peaches n' cream one?"

"Oh _how come_ sis? Sure."

" _Because THAT_ belonged to her Birth Mother."

" _Oh shit Kar. I..I'm sorry._ She _gave_ it to you?"

" _Uh huh._ A month ago. The scenery, it reminds me of Argo. The leather work was done _by_ her mom. It wasn't a landscape of Ireland either. It was just something that she came up with out of the blue."

All the while, Lucy listened to the sisters, reaching out to take one of Lena's hands and squeezed it gently, then snatched the tissue box up from the side table and handed it over. The Luthor thanked her quietly and listened as well.

" _I didn't..umm..here._ You know the drill. _NOT_ five caps Kar."

"It smells _better_ though."

"Now, I _know_ your _Super_ senses are off. You didn't solar flare though. Besides that, which we _will_ discuss in a moment, has Lena, hell has _anyone_ besides me and Mom, seen your portfolio?" Both ladies arched a brow.

" _No._ " Kara's voice sounded so.. _ashamed. Why would she.._

" _Kar, it wasn't your.._ "

" _ **Khap-si Kehp..**_ "

" _Stop right there._ What could you have done sis? They _put_ you in that pod, to save you and send you here. _They.._ "

" _..and?_ My mother sent me to look after Kal. To _protect_ him. _I failed in that._ " It was a guilty tone, the most heartbreaking one they had _ever_ heard from Kara.

" _You_ didn't cause the explosion. _You_ didn't knock your pod into the ' _Phantom Zone'_ Kar. _You_ didn't trap yourself in the dark silence for twenty-four years. _You.._ "

"But it was _my_ pod that carried Fort Rozz to Earth and put _EVERYONE in.._ "

" _No._ You were unconscious. Your cousin found you and _you_ were unconscious."

" _He..he was.._ "

"We've _been_ through this Kar. He grew up. He didn't know. He _DIDN'T know._ He didn't know the language. He didn't _know_ or _see_ the destruction. _He..DIDN'T..suff.._ "

" _ **Wai Aoe.**_ _I didn't mean to..upset you._ "

" _It's.._ it's okay sis. It's okay _**Kir Aoe.**_ I'm sorry. We _both_ hold too much emotional turmoil inside all the time. Let's _work_ on that okay?"

" _Deal._ "

" _Dea..KARA! TWO caps!_ " Giggles were heard along with splashing. " _Nooo no..NO! DAMMIT SIS!_ " A _huge_ splash was picked up by the _rest_ of the group, now all standing and staring in the bathroom door's direction. " _You brat._ "

" _I covered up.._ "

" _..with my SPARE robe!_ "

"We _needed_ five caps. _See?_ "

" _You_ are drying the floor and the _rest_ of the water's path. _NOT me._ I _better_ have spare clothes here."

" _What if..I said..you smelled._ " Given the thicker degree of Kryptonese, they _guessed_ Alex was cursing. " _That's not nice._ "

"The pout _doesn't_ work."

"I _know_ where your ' _agent'_ suit Winn made you is!"

"That isn't _gon..na..you..know?_ " The softest sound filled Danvers' voice.

"I do. It's at the Fortress. I found it and I _kept_ it safe. The _leechy_ Lex had it locked up. I kinda, sorta, _broke_ the safe?"

"We _both_ will dry the floor. How many towels do you have?"

"I _think_ five or six and four of yours?"

"Good enough. Let's drain the tub and you dry off. I'm gonna shower. Is _your_ robe in here?"

"Yep."

"Then _why_ did you grab mine." The annoyed tuning had been calibrated.

"Yours is warmer and.. _and..softer?_ " The minor pitch up came through the last couple words.

" _Why_ do you have a Japanese silky one in here with your regular one? In fact, why _do_ you have a silk one, _at all._ "

" _Lee_ got it for me." The perky voice had J'onn and the ladies all turning to look at Lena who couldn't shrink herself and disappear unfortunately.

" _Uh..huh. Silk. Thin. Silky. Darker colors. Shorter._ " Lena _really_ needed a magic trick to go _*POOF*_ and vanish from sight.

" _I know right?_ It's _awesome_ for the summer. I use it at the pool." _Everyone_ felt their jaws hit the floor.

" _Umm..JUST_ the robe?" The discomfort, nervousness and terror had brimmed Alex's timbre.

" _No._ The bikini swimsuit I pointed out in a magazine on her coffee table. She ordered me two of them in different colors and I liked the red wine one more. She said that the navy _blue_ one suited me more. _Get it? Suited me?_ "

" _Huh..nevermind._ Hang me up one of my towels and then give me your _non-lacy_ robe to wear."

"But, it's _not_ lace or silk. It's _actually_ satin. She ordered it special from this really nice shop she likes in Tokyo. I told her I wanna come with her next time if that's okay."

" _Dare I ask?_ Hand me my shampoo and condi..tioner.. _stop USING my soaps!_ "

" _Oops._ Anyway, the shop I guess an old schoolmate of hers owns. She said it's multi-layer. I guess like _three levels?_ " Jaws returned to normal and Lena felt J'onn's hands on her shoulders. The gulp she took was _clearly_ noticed.

" _Multilayer?_ Loofa."

" _Here._ I'll get you more hair stuff. Promise. Yeah. I _think_ she told me that the first level is _umm the um..OH!_ The _P_ level."

" _P?_ What's the _second?_ "

" _G._ " Kara said happily.

" _Three_ levels?"

" _Ohhh yeah._ It's weird, I guess the first floor is the main one and then you go _up_ to get to G."

" _Uh. Huh._ "

" _Yep._ You go _down_ to get to _R._ " The hands squeezed _just_ enough.

" _R?_ " Alex sounded almost _accusatory._

"Yeah, but for that one you need a card."

" _A card._ "

"It's invitation only."

" _Uhhhhh huh._ Towel please. How's the floor."

"Gonna need to wring a couple of these out sis."

"That's fine. We are gonna go to Lena's by the way. _That okay?_ "

"Can we order pizza and bring the games?"

"I don't think she'll mind Kar. So, what's with your powers. You don't _get_ cold, let alone goosebumps like that."

" _I think..I uh.._ "

" _Hey. It's okay. You aren't alone sis._ "

"I think I might have.. _feeling-flared?_ "

"Give me that one. Have you got behind the toilet and.. _sheesh Kar._ How did we get the.. _nevermind._ We splashed a little _too_ much to get that high up the wall. Okay, so you _emotionally..flared?_ "

"I don't know how but yeah. I _think so._ I've never inside flared before. I didn't even know I _could_ do that."

"Does Lena still have her home lab?"

"I think so. _Sissss..no needles._ "

"I _swear_ you turn like three when you are about to be poked with one. _Pout immune._ "

" _Darn it._ Want another towel?"

"Give me that one. Hey Kar?"

" _Yeah Lexy?_ "

"Kate's that special to you. _Isn't she._ " They just _continued_ to listen, leaving no room nor strength to utter a single word. _Lost, in translation..__

* * *

"Her cousin and mine, they didn't get along very well. She didn't know that he was Batman. She blamed the _Dark Knight_ since that day." Kara stopped for a moment, bringing her head down and tilted it sideways to check for any spots that water could have seeped into. Before she knew it, they were _both_ doing so.

" _So far, so good._ Luckily, whoever did the work in here _didn't_ leave slits where mold could develop. I _might_ check with the maintenance and the office to see if I can re-stain these cabinets though. _Sorry._ Continue sis." Kara did so and took to drying off the counter with Alex handing her the mirror cleaner under the sink and one of the folded microfiber cloths next to where the bottle came from.

"She and Beth, her twin, and their mom, were attacked by the um psycho maniac Joker dude's people, that's what she calls the guy, and their car crashed. Kate got out but her sister and mom didn't. Batman thought the line he attached to their car was secure. It _wasn't._ They went off the bridge and the car sank underwater. From then on, she blamed the Joker and Batman. She blamed herself for not saving Beth. When she found out her cousin was.. _him,_ she didn't take it well. When I first met her, our worlds were all twisted up. She bailed me and Oliver and Barry out of jail and her and I talked. I was doubting myself Alex. She helped me find this sorta weird balance. She helped me find.. _myself._ "

"Then I had J'onn wipe my mind. _Shit._ "

" _Yeah._ Next time I saw her was at the DEO. _When.._ "

"When Argo _had been.._ "

"When I _lost_ my home. _Again? Yeah._ But once she was there and I told her I trusted her with my life too, she calmed down. You saw that too when the cowl was removed and she introduced herself. From there, she barely left my side. Alex, she kept me from _using_ the book to bring everyone back. She kept me from _killing_ Lex. _She..she.._ "

"You _lost_ us all. _You,_ you had _wanted to.._ " Guilt laced Alex's assumption, knowing she was right on the money. _Unfortunately._

" _Join you guys..in..Rao's light._ " The sobbing couldn't be deterred and her sister knew it. The floor had been abandoned and before Alex realized what she was doing, she found the strength and lifted Kara up to bridal carry her out of the bathroom as carefully as she could. She briefly made eye contact once in the hall, with the gang and told J'onn to give them a few. She would help get Kara dressed and ready to go. However, Alex called out to Nia and Dreamer responded by making haste to the sisters. They disappeared behind the now shut bedroom door, leaving _tattered remains_ in their wake and the others unable to move a muscle after everything they had heard.

" _I..I can't. I..functioning is.._ " Lena stammered, though snapped out of her disheveled state when Lucy gripped her hand, her arm and shook her. Emerald and Earth found a common ground and both nodded in united intentions.

"I came here on the bike." Lane muttered.

"Alex and Kelly did too." Lena told her.

"Alex is ridin' again? Good for her and _about time._ A tale for a different day, judging by the look on your face. Nia's got a car, I'm guessing J'onn?" Lucy asked. He ever so lightly bobbed his head. "You've got yours?" Another bob.

"If you want Lucy, I can take you. J'onn and Nia will be with her." The former Director sighed. " _I know._ She's in _safe_ hands. We gotta remember that." Lena ensured her and honestly herself as well. She somehow _knew_ Kelly would be driving, not Alex. She _also_ knew Lucy shouldn't be driving either. J'onn could focus and more-so M'gann could meet up with them once back at her penthouse.

" _Let's.._ " Kelly began to speak, showing her _own_ emotional cards the psychologist was used to keeping under wraps, " _..give_ them and _us_ a little time to take everything in before we head to your place Lena." A knock brought both the ole Major and CEO taking action, but with one's piece and the other's in a shoulder bag, Kelly had confiscated, they switched into stances preparing for _any_ war. It had been instilled in them, which included _another_ former military soldier's posture _between_ their own. J'onn sighed, waved them to stand down and walked over to the door. "J'onn?" He unlocked it and let the other Martian in walking over. Sure enough, whom had communicated with Lucy telepathically, now _stood_ before her with a gentle smile.

"Lucy Lane, meet M'gann M'orzz." The two shook hands, but the other of M'gann's covered Lucy's she held.

" _Thank you._ " Lane could _easily_ see the bond, hell she could _feel it_ between J'onn and M'gann.

"You are most welcome Lucy. It is never clear cut, when one allows vulnerability of the mind without an instinctual reaction. I _felt_ the three of you, when your defenses rose. I will _indeed_ accompany you, to your home Lena, if that is alright with you. I wish there was more I could do for that gentle soul. Our powers limit what we are able to do, when it comes to a Kryptonian's mind. We cannot read them, but as J'onn explained to me, we can shield theirs from invasion." Confusion covered expressions of the three, warranting a gentle telepathic nudge for an explanation later. J'onn obliged, nudging back in agreement. M'gann turned her head slightly. " _J'onn._ " The Martian Manhunter took his leave to meet up with the sisters and Naltorian with an open door. _Literally._ "She _sleeps._ Exhaustion radiates through her aura."

"Time to go, I take it." Lucy commented.

"I believe so." Their eyes landed on the wrapped up bundle in a blanket all _too_ familiar, belonging to none other than Lena Luthor.

"M'gann and I will take her and meet you there." They all nodded in unison. "My vehicle will remain here for now. I'll pick it up later on. Not _everyone_ is thrilled with our flights, even though they say so. Normalcy helps sometimes."

"I've been there before, being a Luthor. I know that uncertainty, that fear, quite well J'onn." She set those doubts in herself, that always seemed to linger, aside. She gave their friend, more of a little sister to her now, the kindest of smiles. "Nia, would you like to leave your car here too?" Dreamer took the offer, already understanding what Lena was about to ask as well.

" _Thanks_ Lena and sure." Nia grabbed her things, after everyone cleaned up once the Martians disappeared out the balcony door and took flight with the snoozing bundle. Kelly handed both ladies back their things and grabbed Alex's and her backpacks, helmets and phones. Lucy stacked the beanbags up in the corner they had come from. Danvers waited until everyone was out, closed the door and used both her key and a now visible digital keypad, punching in the code meant for her and her only, to lock up.

" _Whoa._ " Lucy gaped and Lena smirked. " _Your design?_ " A bigger grin was the answer to her shock, impressed at the measures taken.

" _Hold on._ " Alex twisted around her beautiful silver wrist bracelet with her zodiac sign on the oval plate's top, until another image on a second narrow plate, where the latch was, showed itself. Once exposed, she flipped it over, where a random number began to glow to indicate which finger wanted her print. She waited until it warmed and then lifted that digit off. "Her balcony is secure now."

"I _soooo want one._ " Lucy whistled. Lena threw an arm over her shoulder and shared a few of her _other_ projects, which Alex just rolled her eyes at the duo. Though Danvers learned to never underestimate the genius Luthor again after she had done the same for a few of their abodes. _Safety first._ Lena could put ADT out of business if she wanted to, with a flick of one biometric reader's blueprints created on a lunch break.

"Took my favorite ' _Stang_ I see." Alex purred.

"I had a feeling I might be carrying passengers this time." Lena responded, watching Lucy gawk at her all black Mustang GT Cobra with darker copper pin stripes woven like celtic knots across both sides in parallel bars.

" _Ohhhh sexy._ " Was about _all_ the former _Major_ Director could say. There wasn't any silver to the beauty, but antiqued chrome, giving it a bronze feel to her. The wheels were both black and the same bronzing for the lug nuts.

"Oh you haven't seen _anything_ yet." Alex chimed in, with Lena and her winking at one another. " _Pop it._ " The businesswoman did so and Alex went to the trunk to retrieve a camping-style LED lantern. She brought it over, gaining the most amusing of complexities from her agent pal. She twisted it as the base popped up and the glow canvased Lena's ride. _Two_ jaws dropped, Alex clicked her tongue and Lena stood there quite content at the reactions. The Cobra in gloss black _changed_ to a shadowed sapphire blue and almost the darkest of emeralds depending how the lantern's light hit the vehicle.

" _Wh..wha._ " Lucy was flabbergasted. She wasn't the _only_ one.

"Sexy is right, Lane. Not too shabby for a _chameleon_ paint job."

" _Me. Wants._ " She didn't care how dumb she sounded, especially when Nia followed the request.

"It doesn't take that long in the right shop, depending on where you go. Danvers and I will be venturing that way next week, when we go to the bike shop I own. Would you like to join us?"

" _Yes._ " Lucy and Nia said in quite the perfectly eager and right on time answer. Alex laughed, shaking her head.

"I'll get the alert on my dash when you arrive. I'm going to stop by the cafe for everyone. I'm _certain_ none of us need any extracurricular beverages after such revelations."

" _Agreed._ We'll see you there. _Don't worry._ Kel's driving." Lena was thankful for that, waving the couple off. Once she had used her faub, dialed the code and popped the doors, Lucy opened it for Nia whom climbed in the back who took a couple minutes to get comfortable on the driver's side.

"You _okay_ back there Nia?" The hero nodded. "If you need more leg room, let me know. I made sure when I worked with the designer, there would be plenty of space for passengers." Lena waited until Lucy had adjusted her seat, then climbed into the driver's one. "Racing straps ladies. I'd rather be safe than sorry."

" _Um Lena?_ " Nia spoke up, figuring she'd let the curiosity out.

"Yes?" She glanced up into the rear view mirror.

"Does your car have _umm...NOS?_ " The chuckle gave it away. "How _fast_ can this go?"

" _Furiously_ fast." Lena hinted, letting her baby purr and backing out to leave the parking lot. "While we head over, could I _ask_ a few things, about how you learned.."

"Who she really was?" They both responded.

" _Yes._ " Lena suddenly felt her nerves rattle from the looks they briefly gave her. Nia had turned reclusive a tad and Lucy's body language shifted into that guarded mode, which she knew all _too_ well.

Had she _FINALLY_ crossed _that..tell_ _NO Luthor..line..?__

* * *

A whole other kind of nervousness filled every cell in her _unfortunate_ Luthor body. _She'd done it. 'Way to go Lena Luthor. Way to ACT..like them. I felt complete. I..I was home.'_ Lena thought to herself and had the sudden urge to cry, to just break down and run. She couldn't though, with these two amazing women in her Cobra. So _dammit_ she'd swallow down whatever she deserved. She _did_ deserve it.

" _I'm..sorry_ for asking. That was disrespectful of me." Lena tried not to, but the trembles were starting and without even realizing she did it as a reflex, her lip quivered and her grip tightened on what she held onto. Little did she know, she was being watched and not in a bad way.

"Nonsense Lena. I don't mind and you aren't asking too much." Lucy reached out and placed her hand over the jittery woman's own resting on the gear stick. She had seen the demeanor and _knew_ those tricks of the trade in someone who did their damnedest to stand tall and _take_ what the family they grew up with, dished out. Slowly but surely though, Lena began to calm some. Oddly, hand over hand, they shifted easily together. She was almost certain, judging by the hand on the shoulder-part of her seat, that Nia was watching the interaction between them. "I can start, by filling ya in on how I came to learn ' _sunny-rise'_ Danvers was one of the most powerful beings on the planet." The woman calmed further and she felt it, when she slid her fingers between the driver's ones, when they shifted again.

Reveals had their purpose and when Lena discovered how J'onn and Kara's sister would have been carted off to Cadmus and _that_ devil incarnate she dealt with most of her life, the coldest of shivers rippled down her spine. Once more, the hand comforted her, gripping in the right way to soothe those nerves. However, what _really_ shook her beyond belief, along _with_ Lucy, was when Nia had explained about her mom and the encounter with her sister afterwards that the blonde had witnessed.

Both hands on the stick tightened, shaking a bit with a sudden urge to pull into an empty parking spot on the side of the street, help the sweetest soul out of the vehicle and embrace her in the warmest of protective hugs. Nia hadn't even seen the tension, but told them how there was an unimaginable gratefulness for when the Kryptonian had swerved off the road and shared her hero side. Kara had believed in her, called her a hero and swore, _swore,_ that she wasn't alone anymore. It had _literally_ saved Dreamer from making a _fatal_ choice, which she confessed to now, if it hadn't been for what the Kryptonian had done that day. Nia had contemplated talking to Kelly, but the shame kept her from doing so, that she shared with them too.

"Kara was right Nia. She reached out and did what she does best." Lena started.

" _Hug_ you to death?" Lucy attempted to joke, getting a tiny chuckle from both of them. "She _knows_ when we are struggling with our demons and shows up out of the blue, regardless if she hears our heartbeats or not." Lane added when their hands relaxed again on the gear stick, dropping most of that tension from their bodies.

"You're dead on Lucy. This was something unknown, foreign, to me. I hadn't experienced it before." Lena decided to open up too, realizing even with someone she had _just_ met, there was this belief in trusting her too, like her best friend _always_ does. "I promised myself I wouldn't make friends, or have any personal connection of any sort. Then I met Kara. I tried to keep her out, to hold my walls firm, but I _couldn't_ with her."

"Cat Grant, my boss, had sent me to CATCO and funny thing really, I met Kara in the elevator." The ladies laughed at that. "She never made me feel like I didn't belong or like I was any less because I didn't really know much about journalism. I felt comfortable with her." Nia leaned back, relaxed as she opened up too. "She didn't have to take me under her wing, but she did. She didn't have to _suddenly_ become protective of me at work, but she did. I got to see the _amazing_ reporter in her and how much heart she put into what she does and not just that. It was like, she _almost.._ "

"..didn't have to try." Lena finished for Nia.

"It came _naturally._ " Lucy said in response, glancing out the side window. "She was never rude, even when she found out about me. I'll admit, I think I _was_ to her honestly."

"I _tried_ to stay stern, all business-like. I _tried_ to keep the mask on."

"But you couldn't." Lane understood Luthor's explanation all too well. She couldn't help but smile again. "Darn ' _Sunny'_ Danvers." Two more smiles met hers.

" _Kara,_ is that you?" Lena smirked, getting smacked on the arm. She put her arm back, hand open to have Nia slap it, laughing. Lucy glared and flipped the bird. " _Careful Lane._ "

"Maybe I was trying _not_ to curse with the innocent one in the vehicle." She fired back, getting a scoff from behind them.

"I'll have you know, I can cuss just fine thank you. Though I'm not Alex." Two snickers were heard by Nia.

" _Please. NO ONE_ can match her skills at that." Lucy told them.

"Add that to the _other_ skill she has then." Lena commented.

" _Ass kicking?_ " Nia asked but the CEO shook her head.

"Firearms." Now it was _Lucy's_ time to lose it completely, leaning forward and tapping the dash while busting up, gaining strange looks. " _What._ " Lena challenged.

"Danvers is proficient in over _three-hundred_ handguns." Both ladies felt their jaws drop, so Lucy just kept going. "She likes autos but prefers multi-barrel for old fashion kicks. I think it's that ' _gun'_ smell. Now, rifles, about fifty. Semi-auto is a whole other story. She can also use about thirty different sniper rifles and can handle _bigger_ guns, including rotary Gatling cannons." _Terrified_ didn't even come close to how she felt at the moment. Lena wouldn't admit that she was shaking in her boots. _That's it._ She was downright scared _shitless_ of Alexandra Lorelie Danvers now. "Alex can figure out just about _any_ gun and take apart quite a few rather quickly, then put them back together just as fast. Don't time her because _trust me_ she'll break the record she's got and make you buy lunch for two months. She knows how to fill canisters, like for various grenades, and makes vice grips look sexy when making pipe bombs. She can also disengage _most_ explosive packs. The beeping ones annoy the shit out of her. When she looks at the digital clock, she starts to cuss it out because it's thinking too hard and only _one_ of them is allowed to have a brain. _So she tells me._ "

They briefly stopped, which Nia volunteered to go in for the coffees and was reminded to get holders for them, after Lena sent her the list of everyone's orders to her cell. Once the hero had scurried off, no doubt rattled about the news, or a _new_ way for her to be terrified of Alex Danvers, Lucy continued. "She knows nine different kinds of martial arts and three maybe four forms of kick-boxing. Don't even make me go there on the _other_ kind of weapons she can use."

"I've never really underestimated her. _Luckily._ But I remember when she told me how it had been _her call_ to have ' _Claymore 3'_ aimed my way." Lane _hadn't_ been told about that. She knew what those measures entailed and then she remembered what a couple _former_ agents had filled her in on. That could be discussed at a later date.

" _Dream_ is returning." Lena popped the trunk and pointed backwards with her thumb. Lucy got the hint, stepped out and whistled when she saw the set up. Two retractable trays slid out from the sides, that could hold six beverages each. That's when the former Director whistled again, seeing the spot for food as well. Dreamer had picked up the list of pastries requested too, including fourteen double chocolate brownies, mildly warmed. Another tray popped out from the back of the trunk this time, which they felt the warmth coming from it, understanding what it was. The moment those were set in, it did in fact _retract_ to keep the food at the temperature the gauge easily detected from the bags.

"Tap the red or blue buttons on each cup holder for hot or cold." She spoke through a speaker built into a wall of the trunk. They did so and Nia followed the directions given. Lucy yelled ' _we're good'_ and the trunk began to shut.

" _Daaaaaaaamn._ " The two returned to their seats and Lane shut the door, still impressed to an entirely _new_ degree.

"I second that damn." Lena got the biggest shit-eating grin and started up the Mustang while pushing a button on the wheel, to place an order and where their usual menu came from. Once she had ordered enough food to feed _four_ armies and then some, she placed _another_ at their favorite pizza place. Now that the awesome Chinese and best of the best pies were taken care of, she settled back and sat at a red, awaiting it to turn green.

" _Thank you._ " Lucy said, rather grateful the Luthor had let her order what she wanted as well, even though it took twice to grasp the concept of volume and ordering with the intercom system. She _hated_ using speaker phones, regardless of a cell or any other device. It annoyed the hell out of her. Lena instantly made her feel better, when explaining how Alex had tried to do the same which resulted in Danvers cussing at it for five minutes until it locked her out of voice commands, causing her to fling profanities and threats at it for _another_ five minutes. The tale had the two laughing so hard they were having trouble catching their breath. "I've _sooooooo_ got dirt on Danvers now. _Thanks Lena._ "

"My pleasure. Let's get back and see how she's doing. I'm _hoping_ they took her to my second master bedroom." Lucy turned to glance at her.

"Your _second_ one?" Lena nodded. " _Interesting._ " So she detailed the penthouse plan, as best she could verbally, then spoke into the com to pull up the blueprint of two floors to show on the dash's screen. Lucy then toyed with the touch ability and was amazed at how it tilted or turned depending on how she moved her finger on it.

" _One. More. Stop._ " Lena filled them in. _After that? Her WORLD awaited them all..__


	3. Bold Isn't Always Fortunate

_**RECAP: ...and In Between the Lines** _

" _Thank you._ " Lucy let her voice carry to Lena, rather grateful the Luthor had let her order what she wanted as well, even though it took twice to grasp the concept of volume and ordering with the intercom system. She _hated_ using speaker phones, regardless of a cell or any other device. It annoyed the hell out of her. Lena instantly made her feel better, when explaining how Alex had tried and _failed_ to do the same.

" _Oohhhh no._ You should have been there for _this._ " What was the CEO to do? _Hehehehe..share._

_***** * * Flashback: Roll with the Order** _

" _Soooo.._ since I moonlight a little as your ' _Research and Development'_ lead now, working these _awkward_ and hefty clockers, when will you let me take this _midnight strike_ out for a night ride with my _gorgeous_ lady." Lena had _just_ shifted the gear stick into reverse, flicking her emeralds to the right for a second or two, to a leaned back and grinning Danvers. She let herself contemplate whether to answer or not, _instead_ deciding on having a bit of _fun_ on the drive back to her friend's abode, _or_ hers, yet to be decided apparently. Keeping firm eyes on the road, while they vacated the premises of her _other_ off site lab, she went with the latter, pressing a button on her steering wheel, calling their _other_ fave for flavor, figuring why not since it had been a _long_ experimental day at the office. That had resulted _in oh..two-thousand buckers flushed. Eh._ She'd purchase triple, or in case of Alex's testing, _maybe..four-square._

" _Care to order?_ Kelly was taking Kara out for a ' _sisterly'_ bonding dinner and bowling tonight right?" Lena offered, relaxing in the driver's seat a little more than usual, since neither had on suits or military grade _agent_ attire. Alex nodded, placing her hands behind her head a bit, reclining a tad more in her own seat. The driver waited for the three beeps, and requested ' _1'_ for placing a pick-up choice, versus delivery. Lena _never_ knew, when it came to the Danvers sisters, if a decision resulted in a change of mind _about..MAYBE..five times._ Alex and Kara shared in _that_ habitual tradition. _Warning label?_ More like _regulatory conduct._

" _For the Rising Dragon, press '1. For another restaurant's selection press '2._ " Starter's _uno_ had been tapped on the wheel, not referring to the _gaming_ deal. _Another_ custom additive to her Mustang's arrangements. Though, it _had_ been a while since Lena had played that. She knew better than to offer a round to Alex. Though Kara, she could _easily_ beat. _Right?_ " _Thank you for choosing the Rising Dragon. Please state your order when ready, by saying: 'Ready to Order.' Once finished, say 'Complete Order' and press '3' for receipt._ " The automated female's voice spoke. Alex lightly tapped the dash twice to get her friend's attention, which Lena briefly glanced when she mouthed ' _anything and regular?''_ She got a nod for affirmation. Danvers had used these things before and mastered them as quickly as she could disassemble a firearm, then put it back together, which was a ' _Lethal'_ weapon sorta terror. _Piece of cake._

" _Yes._ I will take one order of your fried pork wontons. Two orders of your egg rolls. One order of your vegetable rolls. One order of vegetable chow mein, and one order of shrimp fried rice. Make that _three_ orders of egg rolls."

Lena remained quiet, while Alex glanced out the window since they had pulled up to an all night espresso cafe, now parked. Danvers waited for the voice on the speaker to say something, turning to look at Lena, who was checking her emails. "Why isn't it saying anything?" She asked rather quietly, so as not to disrupt the meal's lineup system.

" _Please state your order when ready, by saying.._ "

"I already told you my order. Do I need to _repeat_ myself?"

" _Did you say 'Complete?_ " Alex took a slow but luckily still calm breath. Sometimes technology could _kiss it._

" _No.._ I _asked_ if you wanted me to _repeat_ myself. _Say_ my order again."

" _Please state your order when ready, by saying: 'Ready to Order.' Once finished, say 'Complete Order' and press '3' for receipt._ "

" _Oooookay._ I will take one order of your fried pork wontons. I would like three orders of egg rolls. I would like.." Alex figured it couldn't hurt to start each item with ' _I would like'_ for good measure. _Finally.._ " _..that's it._ I _swear_ sometimes I wonder if we instinctively think Kara's appetite is with us." Danvers smacked her own forehead chuckling at her own response. " _Complete._ " She waited a moment and sighed. " _Complete order._ " She'd _missed_ that step. _However,_ it was _missing_ several items on her menu's banquet choices when repeated.

" _Was that: one order of light vegetable chow mein.._ " Alex clenched the handle on the door a little. Where was the ' _REST of the order.'_ Not in the story apparently."

" _No...one. ONE order_ of vegetable chow mein." She shut her eyes. " _Complete. Er…'Order._ " Danvers rubbed her temples, releasing her error but hoping the ' _smart menu'_ was _stupid_ enough to register what she had said _. ...said. 'Shit.'_

" _A single order of vegetable chow mein. Is that correct?_ " She breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing in her seat again.

" _Yes. Annoying thing._ " Lena remained straight faced, nodding her head a little, going through a second email account. " _Seriously?_ I gotta repeat myself? _Again?_ "

" _Did you say 'Complete?_ " Alex's other hand gripped the side of her seat, taking two more deep breaths. " _Please say 'Complete Order' and press '3' for receipt._ "

" _Noooo._ I repeated my order."

" _You said 'Complete Order?_ " The former Director now _death gripped_ both objects.

" _No! Piece of shit. I was ORDERING!_ " Lena meanwhile, had already opened up an app of hers, showing an email screen that _wasn't_ for writing an email at all. _Ohhhh_ her _GLORIOUS_ inventions. She continued to type out commands for the system to follow, keeping the expressional mask firmly in place daring not to slip and show the truth to her passenger.

" _Do you need more time? Say 'Standby' if needed. When ready, say 'Continue.' State your order when ready, by saying: 'Ready to Order.' Once finished, say 'Complete Order' and press '3' for receipt_ " Alex flung her head back, removed her tight hooked nails for claws to the seat and undid the seatbelt. " _For safety purposes, please keep your seatbelt buckled until the vehicle has come to a complete stop or the engine is disengaged, with brake on._ " Granted, they were _already_ parked, but she kept the engine on. It was _easier_ to order that way most of the time. Lena just watched Alex lean herself forward and dump her head on the dashboard, after re-buckling her seatbelt, groaning and most likely mumbling a choice language that needed no introduction. The CEO continued to type something on her phone. " _Shall I dial nine one one? Are you in distress?_ " Two hands flew to the dash, with Agent _O' Badass_ pushing herself upright and glaring.

" _YES, I'm in fucking distress!_ " _Biiiig mistake._

" _Dialing now._ " Lena saved them the trouble, or more _herself_ the trouble, pressing a button on the wheel. " _Action cancelled._ " Alex glanced over as she narrowed her eyes at the radio area, while also noticing Danvers sympathetic apologetic expression.

" _Sorry about that Lena._ " Alex accidentally growled some, glaring back at the focus to her fury. " _LISTEN HERE, you fucking plastic coated, wire twisted, circuit shorted, piece of shit..you fucked up MY order!_ "

" _Are you ready to order?_ _State your order when ready, by saying: 'Ready to Order.' Once finished, say 'Complete Order' and press '3' for receipt._ _Your order will be calculated, placed and a copy shall be emailed or text to your device. Are you ready to order? Please say 'Ready to Order.._ " _Additional_ instructions were now on the menu.

Alex wasn't sure when she had done so, but with her ' _Hand of the Soldier'_ she'd summoned a spinning image of her alien blaster now flat on the dash, with one hand equally flat over it.

" _LISTEN you mother fucking, shithole of a useless bloody knockoff for a computer, I am NOT gonna repeat my order!_ "

" _Did you say 'Complete?' You have not placed an order. Would you like to place an order now?_ " A thumb had flipped the switch on the side of her gun and gradually increased the power of it, as it started to charge. " _State your order when ready, by saying: 'Ready to Order.' Once finished, say 'Complete.._ "

" _I will SHOOT YOU, you degenerate of CHEAP technology!_ " Alex was _beyond_ losing her temper.

" _Threats of violence have been recorded. Please remain seated until the proper authorities arrive. Is there anything I can assist you with further?_ " Danvers threw open the car door and practically jumped outside, only to turn around and let the system have it.

" _FUCK YOU! ALL I WANTED was my FUCKING DINNER! LET. ME..ORDER my FUCKING DINNER! Let me FUCKING ORDER and I will LEAVE you the FUCK...ALONE!_ "

" _Loading up directions for home. Did you say 'Dinner? Please say or enter, the name of the establishment you wish to order from. Are you ready to order?_ _State your order when ready, by saying: 'Ready to Order.' Once finished, say 'Complete Order' and press '3' for receipt._ "

Lena wasn't certain someone could cuss that much in one breath, but it seemed that _Alexandra Lorelie Danvers_ could top the World Wide Record for doing so, while shouting at her system. She decided to.. _UP_ her fun a notch, now out of the car, standing with an open mouth and shocked expression all the while texting commands. " _Authorities are on their way. Ms. Luthor, are you currently inside your vehicle and safe?_ " Danvers was downright seething, while cursing still and aiming her gun at the businesswoman's car. " _Weapon detected. Powering up the shield now._ "

" _A shield ISN'T gonna SAVE your FUCKING ASS once I've RIPPED your GUTS OUT and FED IT to a JUNKYARD for..TABLESCRAPS!_ "

" _I'm sorry. We cannot place your order. Authorities are on their way._ "

" _Authorities WON'T MAKE IT in DAMN ti.._ "

Alex dropped to the ground twitching, as the gun clanked next to her. Lena turned off the side compartment on the passenger side mirror, hiding the discs and tips with their wireless taser ends. The five were sticking out of Alex's skin, but without any blood spilled in the process.

" _We're sorry Agent Danvers. Politeness is the key to success. You are hereby locked out of this program until Lena Kieran Luthor provides you access once more. Have a good evening Agent Danvers._ "

_***** * * Ended Erratically** _

_...which_ resulted in Danvers cussing at it for five minutes until it locked her out of voice commands, causing her to fling profanities and threats at it for _another_ five minutes. The tale had the two laughing so hard they were having trouble catching their breath. "I've _sooooooo_ got dirt on Danvers now. _Thanks Lena._ "

"My pleasure. Let's get back and see how she's doing. I'm _hoping_ they took her to my second master bedroom." Lucy turned to glance at her.

"Your _second_ one?" Lena nodded. " _Interesting._ " So she detailed the penthouse plan, as best she could verbally, then spoke into the com to pull up the blueprint of two floors to show on the dash's screen. Lucy then toyed with the touch ability and was amazed at how it tilted or turned depending on how she moved her finger on it.

" _One. More. Stop._ " Lena filled them in. _After that? Her WORLD awaited them all..__

**Chapter 3: Bold Isn't Always Fortunate**

"Hang on Alex." She pointed down the hall then gave a sign and number to the Martians as to which room to take the slumbering bundle to. Once they stepped away and Lena checked her phone for the delivery status, she let Nia and Kelly unpack everything. "Fourth, fifth and sixth down to the right are available on this floor and I've already sent a message to J'onn for them to step to the floor above us. We'll worry about the lab after everyone's appetites are sated." She explained to a nervous Danvers. " _Alex._ " _No luck._ Lucy took a crack at it.

" _Alex?_ " Lane wanted to throw something at the pacing woman, studying the tension along with a head lowered some. She pointed to the pillow closest to the Luthor and had it tossed at her quietly, then mouthed ' _watch.'_ Lucy hauled off and threw it as hard as she could. _Instantly_ training kicked in. Alex had spun around, kicked it away, rolled and struck at her. The _other_ former Director was ready.

" _Peanuts?_ " Lena picked up the bowl she had off to the side and offered Kelly and Nia, whom accepted and watched the sparring.

" _Too slow Danvers._ " Lucy rolled to the side and blocked Alex's roundhouse, but _hadn't_ caught the lower swing, swept off her feet. _Literally._ She barely launched backward into a handstand briefly to push herself off and flip _back_ onto her feet, to block two strikes, deliver her own and have _both_ of them block their kicks _with_ each other's. The ladies sighed and lowered their legs to crack their knuckles and pop necks, making the rest in the room twitch with how many cracks came with that feat. " _Not bad._ "

"I'll _show_ you our two sparring quarters in the Tower later." Alex offered. They went to shake hands, instead gripping the other's forearm in a warrior greeting. "Not bad yourself." A hug came after, then a fist bump.

"So anytime you venture off in your head, it results in someone having to kick your ass?" All eyes landed on Nia. " _It's true!_ "

"I won't deny that, but I can't confirm it either." Danvers smirked. She shifted expressions. "I take it you timed the order to give us a little to get situated?" The CEO nodded, watching where Alex was headed. " _Not_ that Kels." She told her girlfriend, going to the minibar, with a cooler the same height as a fridge, snatching a bottle off the third shelf. " _Faygo anyone?_ " Lucy's eyes widened and rushed to her friend's side. Once lighting up her vision, the jaw landed to the floor and she wanted to unplug the Luthor's fridge and jack the _three_ shelves worth of pop. " _I know right?_ "

" _Uh...uh…_ " Her vocals couldn't go beyond that, but luckily the agent beside her had her own.

" _Close_ the fridge Alex." Lena told the soda study student. Once done, she felt the shit-eating grin return. "Step back you two." They did so and she looked up at the ceiling and chandelier. "Engage ' _Assorted Beverage Rendition.'_ for my guests." She commanded her intercom. Once requested, the _entire_ fridge retracted into the wall turned 180 degrees and slid forward. Four of them stood side by side by side by side, equal jaws dropped while Lena took a seat at one of the bar chairs. "I'm sure you've _seen_ these machines at some fast food and pizza joints correct?" They all nodded. "Any flavor ever made, as well as various _other_ options are on there. They aren't syrups but actual bottled or canned beverages. You can watch the process once you've chosen yours. To the side, is the process on display. Any glass bottled drinks, plastic bottled or canned ones, can be opened and poured. You can _also_ choose the percentage of what you would like. For instance.." She leaned back in her seat enjoying the gawks, "..you could choose four different drinks, a quarter of each, and it would measure it to a T. _Enjoy._ "

" _Hmm.._ " Lucy started.

"Rock," Alex suggested.

"..paper, scissors?" Kelly continued.

" _Alpha..bet.._ " Danvers smirked at Nia's first idea.

" _Nope._ " Three agreed _against_ that avenue with one glance at Alex.

" _You know what.._ " Lane decided, "Nia, go on ahead." The hero hugged her tightly and stepped up. Of _course_ there was a method to Lucy's madness, like getting a test subject to run through the maze first and learn the tricks of the trade. The other two nodded with a thumbs up, getting on her train of thought now that their own were switched over the same direction. A squeal had them returning attention to the one up first and enlarged their eyes at the six-flavor choice at a 44 oz size. Lucy turned her head to a smiling Lena, returning it.

"Anything _else_ you've got around here?" She asked curiously, getting a chuckle once the four had made their decisions, which were stunned when Kelly chose the same size but with nine flavors, and in an ICEE blend. This resulted in Alex setting the soda mix to the side and making her own, with her girlfriend pointing out the best flavors she knew of. Now that she had _two_ drinks, she took a seat at the second bar table. Lena blended her own, returning to her chair, unable to hold it all in anymore. They stared at her like she had lost her ever-loving mind.

Two sighs joined the gang in the hall, with a certain blonde between them. Lena's laughs died down. " _What_ are you doing up honey?" Kara whispered in Kryptonese _just_ loud enough, causing her sister to hop down from the chair and make her way over. Alex said something to her and their mutual nods were enough to render an assist to Danvers' seat which she didn't mind giving up. " _Huh?_ "

"She wanted me to help her, without looking weak in front of us. I _told her_ she has never been weak and revealing vulnerabilities only shows the strength you have."

" _Alex?_ " Nia catches the sister's eye. "Are you a _fortune cookie?_ " If _looks_ could kill and Alex had the Kryptonian's heat vision, Dreamer would be ashes. Instead, the glare made her swallow the lump in her throat. Content with scaring the shit out of her, and silencing the laughter around the room, Danvers reached for her ICEE only for it to be jacked. _Another_ narrowing of eyes was visible.

" _Yum?_ " Kara gave those big doe eyes and sure enough, Alex caved _THIS time,_ to go make herself another one, mixing up the combo she had before.

"You never answered my question.. _Luthie._ " Lena flicked her gaze to the smirking beverage maker, swearing in an _older_ Irish language. Instead of firing back a comment, she let the grin back to play. " _Why_ that look?"

"I didn't purchase it, nor have it made. I _also_ wasn't the one that came up with the design nor assembled it. Yes, they make the syrup style ones, but they aren't the _real_ thing."

"Who created it then?" Alex wanted one installed at _her_ dig."

" _Me._ " The jaws not only dropped, they thumped upon the beautiful marbled floor. Kara sipped more of the drink she'd confiscated from her sister.

" _You..?_ " She _couldn't_ believe what her ears had picked up. That _was_ until Lena got up, grabbed the schematics laminated to keep them clean, then dropped them on the table. Lucy and Kelly reached for them, attempting to wrap their heads around what their still wide orbs were seeing. " _Damn Sis._ "

"She bought out a multitude of shops' drinks, similar to BevMo, for the _Faygo_ ones. As for the others, we ordered what we could find online and had them shipped 2-3 days to another of my offices. I sat, while we enjoyed a meal from Noonans, while she constructed the machine and then asked if she could do a bit of remodeling here. I obliged." Lena took up one of the chairs across from her best friend, who had raised her cup while she did the same. That's when _both_ noticed the gathered condensation. She asked for the stack of napkins on the counter, brought to her by J'onn. "Thank you. Feel free to indulge. The machine two spots over can make any coffee, latte or espresso beverage, hot or cold, you can think of." The two Martians slid their sights on the blonde. "No. _That one_ came from a place in Italy. You _don't_ want to know the tag for that one. Though, she modified it a little for me. Food should arrive in the next twenty minutes."

"So, your _vehicle_ editions?" Lucy had to know now.

"A joint project, though most of those are from other manufacturers. The shop I mentioned, where the Chameleon paint job was done, ordered in and installed quite a bit of my toys."

" _Food._ " Kara grumbled a tiny bit, only to be overthrown by the sea creatures growling from the aquarium she called her stomach. Eyes met the second round of rumbles, to her now embarrassed expression. Laughter echoed every bit of the space they inhabited, causing her too to join in their amusement. Right on time, grub arrived.

In the greatest of celebrations, _together,_ all worries were cast aside.. _for now..__

* * *

Nestled in their overnight, perhaps a _few_ nights' quarters, brought forth a _silent night_ floor, minus the lab, one space down. They needn't concern anyone else, an intercom away, to which Lena assured her incredibly humble guests she would wake them if emergencies called for it. She did continue to wish on stars that soon it would be her best friend too, in the peace of her own master chamber. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

" _Here._ " Alex made sure the tone, the level of her voice's volume was that of a softened one. She handed a sheet over to the CEO, which the two gandered at the chart carefully. Both swallowed nervously, looking up at the same time, to the slumbering _incredibly_ important patient of theirs, hopefully comfortable in the solar space Lena had created. Danvers hadn't expected an _entire_ sunlamp room, but _sure enough,_ the multi-genius had proved it was possible. They were able to adjust it, with a bed that remained just as comfortable as Luthor's own mattress, with the capability of her still able to absorb the solar rays through it. Once Alex had explained what Kara had done, when Red Daughter _had.._

"Take a moment Alex. As _much_ time as you need." Lena's heart practically shattered when she had been told what happened. _That_ had been when the memories returned, like waves violently crashing against a rocky shore. It had been the final one, timed with the utmost cruelty, when Alex had been able to get to her sister's side, as Kara's heart had.. _stopped._ Through a miracle, or Rao's way of blessing the Kryptonian with the most beautiful of gifts, life had been renewed and she had gotten _her_ ' _person'_ back. Sharing this with her, Lena hadn't been able to hold in the tears and they had moved to the furthest spot from where their light rested, to cry in one another's arms. Believing it had been the right call, they had broadcast what had been said to Lucy's room only. This resulted in Lane's entry with the owner of the estates permission _and five-ways_ to a coding _new_ Sunday's _un_ lockdown.

" _I.._ " The prior Major and Director's words were lost upon the tip of her tongue, unable to break through and speak out loud just yet. Lena and Alex embraced her, to let her sob as much as she needed until there was nothing left of her waivering strength. They aided her to a stool and showed her the test results. Shaking off the sadness, the guilt of her ' _once upon a time'_ bailing and more, Lucy turned her attention to what mattered at that moment. "So, her cells have depleted quite a bit." She circled two specific graph lines, while doing the math to the side of the charts to give a rough estimate where it had.. _tumbled_ downhill.

" _More_ than that unfortunately. She's not drained persay, but it's left her close to human for the time being." Lena calculated, underlining another spot. They were all seated and going over everything together, hoping to find as many solutions as they could, along with the pros and cons of each. The prior Directional course that path'd onto a status of vigilante work took the task of listing those.

"For the time being, it's a waiting game to what her cells, her body will do." Alex commented. Lucy pointed something out to them. "What ya got Luce."

" _Look at this._ " She had her finger, now pen, on one of the histograms, in a specific area, attentively followed by the other two. "You were able to draw blood _without_ a kryptonite needle, correct?" Alex nodded, grumbling. "She's a pansy with them I know. You explained that before."

"I'd say a _baby_ more like it. Your night sky ' _solar-jamies'_ with constellations did the trick though. I can't believe you figured out how to have the lamps work through those. _Tricks of the trade._ _Sorry haha._ Go on." She wanted to have Lena figure out the pastels, jeans and jacket next. _Perhaps..shoes too._

"They seem to be depleted in these areas, _specifically._ So solar rays aren't regenerative to her cells at the moment, or barely any at all. _Correct?_ " Nodding led her to tug them along with her to a theory. "You've done all possible blood, tissue and looks like two other runs right?" Danvers nodded, to follow to where a hand took to reaching for something. "Run _these_ Lena. Run them at _this per..cent.._ " The Major ' _skilled-brain'_ wrote down two number frequencies and Lena snapped her finger and waved a hand, before opening a program that the two watched come up on the bigger monitor above them. Two other screens joined in and divided to conquer what Lane had in mind. " _..age. Whoa._ "

"I don't need to put her in any tube to run the scans. She can remain positioned and snoozing in the _sun den._ " Lena brought Lucy up to speed with her tech savvy machines and devices.

" _I'm in love._ " Lane swooned, with the other prior in charged DEO individual smacking her on the arm. " _Abuse._ "

" _Get over it Lucinda._ " Danvers flung right back.

" _Children, behave._ " Lena pinched the spot between her eyes.

"That's what _she said._ " Lucy smirked. Alex slapped her arm again. " _Abu.._ " Lena didn't hit the arm, but slapped a hand over Lane's mouth to shush her. She got the hint and the voice block went away. " _Sorry._ I'll be good." She wasn't going to fire anymore comments back. _For now._

"Her eyes are more sensitive at the moment, hence the lenses over her them for now." Alex put her arm up and hand back signalling the pointing motion with a thumb, followed by Lucy's hues, only to refocus to what she had been observing on various charts, specifically the one she was going over. Lena slid over a tablet with those same charts scanned and up on the monitors, handing over a stylus. " _Cool._ Okay, her hearing is screwy right now. Obviously, her body is vulnerable to any form of penetration." Both ladies stared at her, which she figured out what their dirty minds had conjured up. " _Ew. Thaaaaaanks_ guys. I _didn't_ need that visual of my sister." The slight growl warned an advisory _not_ to proceed in future imagery of any kind on that topic. " _Anyway.._ "

"It appears her _Super_ senses are null and void, at the moment."

"But wait," Lane recalled, "she had her hands over her ears on the balcony." Alex made a gesture with one hand holding the stylus, remembering the action.

"That's right. Everything was too loud for her. But she had goosebumps, she was shivering and cold." All three sighed, leaning against the backrest of their seats. Lena had been grateful she chose these stools for her lab, and hell on the rest of the bar style ones throughout her home.

"So she's vulnerable to anything piercing her skin. Her hearing and such are at human levels, but she has brief moments where they return?"

"She probably _can't_ fly, nor use heat vision or freeze breath if I had to guess."

"Can she see _through_ objects?" They weren't sure, all heads turned to glance at whom had rolled onto her side. With a grouped sigh, the ladies contemplated options to rectify the issue, when the scan results showed on screen _3._ While on study moments, Alex came to the conclusion though, it might be best for them to leave it be and monitor their ' _sun'_ and let her Kryptonian nature run its course. Her appetite had been the same as usual, though she had wanted a nap after.

"Should we leave her in there or.." Danvers began to question, only for Lucy and Lena to speak in perfect harmony.

" _Bring her up._ " Their eyes met as Alex looked from left to right, back to her sister, continuing.

"Let's bring her to the family room and on the biggest spot on your multi-sect. lounge thing." With the suggestion and affirmation, she volunteered to hoist the always feeling like ten ton weight to the elevator, _instead_ of the stairs. " _Ugh._ Gravity can _eat me._ " Double L's gave her a look. " _No. Comments._ " Lena had removed any cords, wires and patches, to observe the struggling woman bridal carrying the hero and refrain from opening her mouth for now. ' _No comment.'_ She thought to herself.

" _Here._ " Alex was _never_ more grateful, as she was now, that her ' _Space Dad'_ had heard her thoughts when it came to her sister. With her arms free, she had been ready to snatch up the tests and such, beaten to it by Lena. Once the Martian had headed up one floor, the three followed, still taking the elevator. The CEO had thrown a backpack over her shoulder, gaining bewildered expressions to the reason. She'd explain later. The moment the doors had opened, they stepped out into the hall on their way to join _both 'Paragons'_ in the family room, but a set of screams from that abode shook them to the very core.

" _KARA!_ " She didn't waste another moment, dropping her things she had brought down to the lab, her phone and tablet with notes scribbled on it, long since forgotten. They would have sworn she had the speed of a yellow sun infused Kryptonian, at the rate Alex had made it to her sister's side with absolute haste. " _Kar! Kara? Kara. Come on..Kara!_ "

" _What happened?!_ " Kelly and Nia made it to Lena and Lucy's side, with M'gann next to J'onn. Without her powers, the hero wasn't as much a force to be reckoned with, meaning _Super_ strength. Still, Alex was trying to keep her sister from falling off the couch, if not hurting herself by the flailing. Kara thrashed violently, flinging her head side to side, with a panicked intensity.

" _Kara!_ " Nia said _screw it_ and rushed over, knowing she wasn't as strong as the fully sun infused Supergirl, but a lot more than the most buffed up humans. She assisted Alex in trying to hang onto the blonde, whom appeared anxiety riddled, on top of sobbing between a terrifying ramble of Kryptonese. " _ **Kir..Aoe! Aoe Sit Fish! Kahrah,zor,ehl Ehsit Kir Aoe. Sit Fish! Chehi Aoe.**_ " She nodded to Nia, who let go and with the step back, she slid onto the sectional Kara's body was flailing all over, pulling her baby sis against her. With the writhing woman's backside to her front, she held onto her and began to sing softly a lullaby that had been taught to her by whom was in her arms. " _ **Sit Fish.**_ _Wake up Sis. Wake up..Kara Zor-El._ _ **Kahrah,zor-ehl Khap Nahn Dhugh Otem.**_ _I'm right here. Right here._ _ **Dhugh Otem.**_ _Right here._ " Alex repeated as many times as she needed to, whispering a few more comforting words to her conscious sister, that tried to mumble but was still too erratic from whatever had haunted her.

" _Le..xy.._ _ **Aoe..Wai Aoe.**_ _S..stay._ " The tremors were _dangerously_ concerning to the former Director, but Danvers remained strong for the heart of gold from the stars that had been brought to the door and became a part of their family. _Her_ family. Alex let her sister shift however she needed to, to find that comfortable position against her, curled a little while she held her and grazed blonde loches with her fingers. No one dared approach, until she gave the okay and right now, she had to keep them all at bay. Alex knew they wished to comfort, to embrace the Kryptonian too, but for now they respected the distance she was asking of them for. Amusing enough, she had one leg extended as far as she could get it, to hook her foot under the tossed away blanket during the thrashing of whom she held. With luck, skill and _class,_ Alex was not only able to do so, but kicked it up as it landed on her bent knee to which she brought closer to her chest. One expert grip and she parachuted the precious object of tender warmth watching it fall over her sister, that grabbed a section of it and clenched. Alex happened to glance over and see the most loving of smiles, emerald sparkling eyes and absolutely adornment all attentive to the Super.

"Want some hot cocoa?" She softly asked. It brought one head up and another round of doe blue hues glancing up with a look that set it all. "Whipped cream, marshmallows and sprinkles?" A smile appeared, getting bigger with each passing moment, like the ticks on a grandfather clock. Alex looked away, waiting until her sister couldn't see and rolled her eyes with a grin and requested for someone to make it.

" _Got it._ " Four of them spoke at once, leading to one sister, two Martians and a partridge in a pear tree, watching the action in the kitchen and dining area.

Kelly had made her way to the cabinets, searching for the goods. Lucy and Lena were trying to shove the other away to handle the order, leading to a bit of wrestling away from the beverage bar area, but as quietly as humanly possible. Nia had snuck in, preparing the order and adding a bit more chocolate to it, then a splash of hazelnut and vanilla, going with a medium sized cup, slipping the protective sleeve over it to protect her friend's hands. Once poured, she sidestepped, watching the action and Kelly sitting at the table doing the same. Turning away, Nia went with smaller marshmallows first, opened up the little cooler and took the whipped cream out to swirl it in a way Alex had shown her one night. Once done, she returned the can and shut the door, grabbing chocolate sauce and making a path up the fluffy cloud, then adding a few marshmallows on top. She decided to take two _Pirouette_ chocolate hazelnut cookies to stick in there and sprinkled chocolate sprinkles over the top of the beautiful creation. Lena and Lucy had long since stopped the war, eyes glued and following Nia's movements who brought the incredibly creative delight to the Danvers duo.

" _Oooooo! Thank you Nia._ " Kara squealed, already turned to hug her pupil in heroism. Nia returned it with a giant smile. She then noticed the other sister's face and the stare, at the blonde's treat. The Kryptonian sipped hers happily, with the rubber-like material coated metal straw Dreamer had pushed in the cup. Alex was _still_ staring.

"Would you like one Alex?" She offered. The cheshire grin made her laugh. "Any additions?" She _shouldn't_ have asked.

"Three hazelnut pumps, two dark chocolate if the machine has more than one, one vanilla, three caramel, a splash of smaller marshmallows then whipped cream and drizzled with chocolate and caramel sauce. OH..and just one of the stick thingies. Could I have a straw too?" Nia was _lucky_ she had Starbucks as a place of employment under her belt from her high school's job-training career class. If not, she would have to write all this down just to remember the complication Alex Danvers called a cafe beverage. " _I forgot!_ Two shots of espresso too please and icy frappe style." She went to process the order quietly, missing the look of horror Kara was giving her big sis, while enjoying her new favorite delight. Within a matter of two minutes, Alex had her _own_ delight, only for Kelly to come over and flop next to her girlfriend then confiscate her drink. " _Hey!_ " Olsen was quick to hand it back, surprised when Nia brought over one for her, minus the caramel and with a white chocolate instead and two sticks. One sip and the psychologist smiled with a mouthed _thank you._

" _Wait.._ " Now Lena was curious. "How do you know what she likes?"

"I memorize things like this, including our takeout orders and what she can't stand. I do it for everyone and if there is something I can't remember, I ask Kara." Nia handed her one with her favorite _Irish_ blends. Lena took one drink and slightly moaned, causing Dreamer to drop a stack of cups, with multiple gazes tossed both their directions. The businesswoman apologized, even though she blushed a little, causing Lucy to snicker. She was given a beverage too, noticing it was an iced one, blended well with a mix of Alex's and Lena's and a swirl of three sauces. She also had one chocolate and one hazelnut stick, with a regular straw, all in a bigger cup.

" _Daaaaaaamn.._ " Lucy _loved_ it. "I don't get it. You've known me for less than 24 hours." Nia requested a bit of assistance with M'gann's after handing J'onn his. Once done and delivered, she started to make her own.

" _I guessed._ I also saw your hand and fingers counting out from Alex's drink, but also when I first made Kara's. I took a chance, by the quirked brow at the iced one of Alex's, you preferred it cold. Would you like me to write down the mix for you, for the future?" Lucy nodded enthusiastically. "Not a problem. I like mine cold too. Hot chocolate and a regular hazelnut blonde coffee are the only things I like warm. Oh and tea." She _did_ look to both Martians, who were enjoying their iced teas. Lucy and Lena had calmed their feuds and took to the same table as Kelly who had figured she knew what her girlfriend needed and returned to her previous seat, where J'onn and M'gann went to the balcony to sit and chat privately.

Nia however, sat on the other side of Kara, who slightly turned for a moment to side hug her for the cocoa. She leaned her head some, in a silent gesture of _you're welcome._ Once content, Kara stretched out a bit between her sister and friend. Alex had an arm around her, since her goofball cocoa nut was leaned back against her, while continuing her cool little brew. Nia had grabbed Kara's legs so she could put them in her lap. Before they knew it, with a bit of whipped cream on her face, with a chocolate mustache of sorts, the Kryptonian was out like a light. Alex had known when to take hold of a slowly tipping cup. Neither she nor Nia were moving for the time being so the Super could sleep peacefully. _Everyone..hoped._

" _Alex._ " Lena whispered, hoping she would hear her and sure enough, she had. She pointed to the beautiful sun patch at the left shoulder with the _House of El_ in Kryptonese characters on it and made a motion with her hand to feel for the little bump then press in. There was a moon on the other side, just to give it an even keel. It had Alex's name then below it ' _Sister'_ in Kryptonese glyphs in the center of the image. Once it was found and Alex pressed lightly, she noticed a set of bluetooth earpieces appear in Kara's ears. "It will lower or block out either _Super_ hearing level sounds, or just be a set of noise cancellation ones at the standard setting. This can give us a way to chat, without any _extra_ listeners." Alex _liked_ this. "No matter what, you and I, which I can add our hero crewmates too, have a way to disengage them or activate them in case of emergencies. Able the share the results of everything now, _this QUALIFIED as one.__

* * *

Methods took on a turn _none_ of them had expected, started up, with _one..call.._

_***** * * Two gongs before the mark** _

_Out on the balcony..*tap, tap tap*.._

" _I swear_ you _damn_ broad, if you _don't..pick.._ "

" _Well. Hello to you too luv._ " The flirty accented beauty had answered, turning to a playful turnaround.

" _Hi._ I gotta cut to the chase Ju.."

" _Ooooo..tied up are we? Without me luv? I'm hurt._ " A pair of quirks to the brows brought emeralds and darker chestnut hues turned and focused to whomever Lane was on the line with. _Thankfully,_ she had placed it on speaker. _However..unfortunately.._

" _Behave._ I need help Julia." The purr through the cell had her dropping her head in defeat, only to hide the warming of her cheeks, that was _soon_ to come.

" _Help with the cuffs? I have a spare key. I remember you drunkenly handing me one. Was that before or after you were using your teeth to disrobe my nicely shaved kitty's covering. I will say, your talents not only bewilder my senses but perk ALL my attention._ " She didn't need to look, to know the fallen jaws and laser locked orbs were studying her for slight bodily ticks to the words driving her not only to that embarrassing side, but to _other_ things as well. " _Fine, fine luv. I'll behave, beau Lu._ "

" _Thank you._ " Another purr came with a pleasant hum. " _Juuuulia._ "

" _Aroused? Do forgive my insulting poor attempt at turning your knobs. You were saying? Lucy. What's wrong. You are cracking your knuckles, with tension._ " Lucy finally lifted her head, showing the nerve racking worry to Alex and Lena. " _I'm up. Maaaaybe dressing. How bout you._ "

" _T. Under sunlight. Four to the letter._ " She waited for her friend, fellow flirt and bed mate of three nights total, the direction to follow.

" _Clear. I've tapped into my interpol line. You're locked. Now, what's going on luv. You aren't in the dark gloom's field of chilly eve. So why the lighter scene, usually protected by another cape of the 'blonde' style. Trading me out? My heart cannot take this asunder. Alright, alright. Forgive me Lu. My nine to five has been more of an eleven without any glimpse of the sandman's heaven. On TOP of a situation I'm almost certain your ears, possibly eyes have caught wind of._ "

"You mean, the _symbol?_ " They could hear what sounded like Alex's _other_ language coming from the receiver. "I take that as a yes."

" _You KNOW who she is Lucy. She has..saved both our fancy tight suited backends. A FEW times. More..than a few. I should have done more to protect her. Bloody bastin' hell's kit. She had NO backup. Lucas had taken Mary out for a birthday celebration, which Kate was supposed to make an appearance. I and my..my..hell. Another crow and I were clocking out, to meet with them, when a call came in. I didn't know what had alerted the troops, but everyone had been rushed from the base. The piece of rancid dregor is intact still. He must have some lucky coin or rabbit foot, since I didn't march into his hidey hole of an office and demonstrate my abilities with aim and the nail gun down in the garage. He WOULD have lived. Reproduction would have been scratched off the list though. Shame. I still have time._ " Lucy wanted to cry, not realizing both her hands had been taken by two supportive friends, grateful for their company and comfort to her. " _A moment Lu._ "

" _Take your time._ I'm not leaving anytime soon. Can I ask you something, a bit off this topic, _sorta,_ for a moment?" Gazes fell back onto her face.

" _Hit me, with your best shot luv._ "

" _Pat Benatar, is that you?_ "

" _She's an incredible gift to the legend of female lyrical bliss. What can I answer for you?_ "

"Are you.. _familiar_ with.. _Paragons?_ " Eyes enlarged, which Lucy didn't miss but went with her gut.

" _A group chosen, by fate or destiny's call, meant to stop destruction by an apocalyptic intrusion and with it have the noble green archer restore our globe with extra inhabitants?_ "

" _How..the HELL do you know that?!_ " Lucy cursed, growling at Alex.

" _I was WONDERING how long it took for your companions.._ " There was a pause, startling the three, _until.._ " _to reveal themselves._ " They happened to glance around, uncertain where the voice came from, now realizing it _hadn't_ been from a previous location. " _Below._ " They moved closer to the edge, only for a hook to meet it's ment mark and a line to follow, tight without any give. Before they knew what was happening, two hands grasped one balcony wall and a figure all in black had swung their body up into a handstand position, then pushed off to flip forward and land with one knee to the stable ground they all stood on. The hood from a rather sleek black leather jacket with a flame strip going up the arm's sides, had fallen back. The pants weren't leather, but black nonetheless, with laces up the sides of well toned thighs. Blonde strands, much lighter than Supergirl's were straight but flowed. The eyes though, is what caught the two whom were strangers to her in their tracks. Greens were the lightest of blends, nearly matched to the brightest of blue skies. " _Hello luvs._ " The smile spoke volumes, causing three mutual gulps.

"I would _ask_ how you knew to show here, but I wouldn't dare try to comprehend your thought process." Lucy just let her friend pull her into arms she knew quite well. The hug was returned. " _Missed you too._ " The niceties didn't last long enough, with her ass grabbed and squeezed by both hands and a determined leg settled between her own shaking ones. _Luckily_ the newest to the party wasn't _dare_ moving it any. That didn't mean she hadn't thought of doing the motions against it. ' _Focus Lane. Focus. She's kneading my..ass. Fuck. Fuck me. Ugh..not that. I wanna..with..another blonde. Am I purring? Wrong blonde to..purr for. Focus Lane, dammit. FOCUS!'_ The struggling but grumbled mind-conversated peptalk she gave her now steered on straight brain, had her tapping one of the woman's shoulders. With the action, the hands left her twitching rear, hoping no one _else_ would get that hello.

"I've got a _s..et.._ " Alex wasn't even able to complete the warning, gasping when her set of three throwing knives in their sleeves, were removed, along with her wrist grabbed while the back of her hand was kissed. She pondered her next move, gaining a sexy smirk after lips had brushed a knuckle. Her _wrist_ though, hadn't been released. The grip _tightened._ " _Let. Go._ "

" _Feisty one you are._ Even _with_ your off-worldly toy. Interpol has its _perks_ though I don't have to tell your pupils, _which_ have dilated. _That_ is two chemicals your body tends to release, when _carnal_ assertions find their way through your _thirsty_ melted chocolates." Danvers was speechless, though she kept following her heart's calling and her body relaxed and mind reset itself back to her girlfriend. Her wrist had no attachment anymore. She wouldn't lie, this damn tease could _best_ anyone at a verbal round, whether sarcasm or foreplay. _Dangerous dame indeed. …'foreplay? Wh..th..h..ell?'_ Mind, switch _off._ Heart _cranked_ up. ' _Better.'_

" _Listen here._ I _don't_ know you. I've _barely_ met her. I _DON'T_ take kindly to the uninvited at my estate." The blonde, unbelievably opposite compared to her gorgeous best friend, had Lena's guard up higher than the Great Wall of China. She stood tall, firm and ready for any trick in the books she knew cover to cover. This ballsy, though _sexy.. .. 'Her damn tongue.'_ She hadn't realized her _own_ accent had appeared and met a partner of unexpected and not intended sentences, in _Gaelic._ _Unfortunately,_ gems in green had broken orderly conduct and flicked from the seas of sensuality's tease, to the soft and smiling lips of a novel she needed a ' _for Dummies'_ version to grasp the concept of, when her eyes went back to her concentration re-examined. A compass would be _perfect_ right about now, before the course led her into uncharted waters.

" _Oh luv. So charmed and magical, aren't you._ " Lena _knew_ her voice had sunk to the bottom of the carribean blue's ocean floor. She hadn't even felt when her chin had been released, or the warmth over her lips had gone away. But she had _felt_ when arms protectively wrapped around her waist, blinking and trying to look back, now hearing the newest of familiar voices.

"Can you _box_ your _bewitching_ second nature for a while?" Lucy growled and tightened her grip a little on Lena, who had put her head back on her shoulder attempting a muttered _thank you_ in relief. She nodded.

" _Fine fine fine._ " Julia _did_ put her Interpol game face on, turning to the slide door, then glancing back at them, to return her intentional avenue. "Is she in there?"

"Yes. _Behave._ " _This time_ when the spy flicked her seas to Lucy's own natural greens, the seriousness went up a notch. The blonde slowly made her way through the door and inside the warm abode. She _couldn't_ help herself, making _personal_ space's inactivity known. Julia grabbed Kelly by the sash of her lounge pants, tugging her closer. She heard the growl and smiled, to lean in and kiss Olsen's cheek, then let her go. Alex used her _pretend_ Kryptonian warpspeed to get to her girl. _However_ no one had shielded Nia, who had done a once over as Jules had of her and before anyone could warn the hero, she had been shoved down onto one of the sectional seats, mounted and kissed like it was going out of style. The Naltorian gasped, _un..regrettably_ giving this forceful blonde access to entry. A tongue found hers and with her own expected escaping pleasure sound, jaws clunked all around. Julia smiled into a bit of teasing tonsil play, pulled back and dismounted to stand and head to the beverage bar.

" _Nia?_ " Alex had her fingers intertwined with Kelly's, taking to checking on the stunned friend of theirs still seated. They parted, only to slip on opposite sides of Nal. " _Nia?_ " No luck.

" _Nia honey?_ Kelly tried her hand, using the other to tap her on the arm. _Nada._ A chuckle brought Lena and Lucy plopping down, but keeping a wary eye on the drink dame's devil mixing a blend. With a back turned and a purr from one sip, a u-turn slowly took place. Julia leaned back, enjoying her hot steamy treat.

"Give ' _Dreamy'_ a moment to collect her thoughts. I'm _certain_ I'm her _first_ lady lip lock and little lick. _To be..mmm..continued, Nia 'Dreamer' Nal._ " The hero looked up and smiled and with her sweet smile, Julia winked and returned it. "Back to the.." The blonde heard commotion and set the drink down before running to where the loud cry came from. She _obviously_ didn't give a backend about intrusion, just getting to the _other_ savior she came to see. Before even checking the knob, she kicked the door open with a force to be _questioned_ later.

" _What_ is _WITH_ all of you and _BREAKING down doors?!_ " Kelly hadn't fathomed the rise in her voice, but it was a tad too late to reverse the loudened state of her own _questioning_ bravado. One attempted apprehensive, though cautiously careful reach, made a jump evident when she felt Nia's hand on her own. The way she had offered comfort to the Naltorian, it had been administered back in kind. Both Martians had been somewhat kicked out the room, leaving quite the bewilderment in its stead. _That's..when they heard.._

" _One_ move out of place, and what _she_ will summon, _won't_ be something on _pleasant's P partnership. But worse! Got it?_ " Lucy's tone rippled in a massive warning to the _dirtiest_ of _flirty_ blondes.

" _Roger Luv._ "

" _Watch..her. Hi sweetheart._ " Softness rolled back in, granting a calm to the beautiful one in the bed. Lane leaned over and gave a kiss on their angel's forehead, but caught the knock at the main door. It must be the _next_ round of grub. She put her own forehead where her lips had just been and smiled. "Be _right back._ " One pull back and that oh so light up her life smile, was given with a nod. She stood back up and gave the spy one of the looks that could make even _Agent Danvers'_ one appear pathetic in its durability. Hands went up, grin given in tandem.

" _Get on the bell Luv._ " Julia purred once again, but her cheeky expression granted an easy pitch to distinguish the volume. Lucy just waved her off, stepping out to the main abode, as the Martians reentered when it was appropriate.

" _Got it Danvers._ " She told her pal, knowing Alex was gonna try to pay the faire. A Boss pre-problem, took to rendezvousing into the quarters ' _de Kara._ Lena, however, had matched her stance, opened up to the delivery lady and a rolling cart of boxes, then tossed Lucy's wallet onto the table, unfortunately sliding too far and tipping over the edge. " _Really?_ " The Luthor just ignored the protest, already prepped with her platinum.

"Would you be a dear, _darling_ Luce, and check the pies for me?" Grumbles matched her snicker. As for the lady of the hour, whom had unbuckled and unzipped the warming case for Lucy, Lena couldn't help but find so very lighter hazels behind reading style glasses, rather.. " _En..chant.._ "

" _Mmmm..care for.._ " The femme a bit fatale, gave the most seductive of smiles and sultry of voices. " _..a bite?_ " She couldn't pull her emeralds away from these orbs, along with the _dangerous_ vixen that had moved closer to bring a hand up and trace her nails lightly down the side of her face. " _Positively..divine._ "

" _Think again. Nocturna._ " Julia ' _Tuxedo One'_ Pennyworth, kept her ' _dually dangerous'_ firearms muzzle stamping and undercut pressing on a frozen villain's form.

_One click._ " _Try it._ " Lena sternly spoke.

_Two clicks._ " _Dare you._ " Lucy taunted.

_ONE hum._ " _Wrong. Fucking. Move._ " Alex ' _Badass'_ Danvers switched the blaster's force to maximum, now charged completely.

" _We are..your WORST nightmare._ " Nia snarled.

_..and..Oneiric projections, oh my. SOMEONE'S gotta start the party. Volunteers? Anyone?__


	4. Hidden Life Faded, Belief Shouldn't Too

_**RECAP: ..playing into the hand, but not yet dealt a full house** _

" _Nia?_ " Alex had her fingers intertwined with Kelly's, taking to checking on the stunned friend of theirs still seated. They parted, only to slip on opposite sides of Nal. " _Nia?_ " No luck.

" _Nia honey?_ Kelly tried her hand, using the other to tap her on the arm. _Nada._ A chuckle brought Lena and Lucy plopping down, but keeping a wary eye on the drink dame's devil mixing a blend. With a back turned and a purr from one sip, a u-turn slowly took place. Julia leaned back, enjoying her hot steamy treat.

"Give ' _Dreamy'_ a moment to collect her thoughts. I'm _certain_ I'm her _first_ lady lip lock and little lick. _To be..mmm..continued, Nia 'Dreamer' Nal._ " The hero looked up and smiled and with her sweet smile, Julia winked and returned it. "Back to the.." The blonde heard commotion and set the drink down before running to where the loud cry came from. She _obviously_ didn't give a back-end about intrusion, just getting to the _other_ savior she came to see. Before even checking the knob, she kicked the door open with a force to be _questioned_ later.

" _What_ is _WITH_ all of you and _BREAKING down doors?!_ " Kelly hadn't fathomed the rise in her voice, but it was a tad too late to reverse the loudend state of her own _questioning_ bravado. One attempted apprehensive, though cautiously careful reach, made a jump evident when she felt Nia's hand on her own. The way she had offered comfort to the Naltorian, it had been administered back in kind. Both Martians had been somewhat kicked out the room, leaving quite the bewilderment in its stead. _That's..when they heard.._

" _One_ move out of place, and what _she_ will summon, _won't_ be something on _pleasant's P partnership. But worse! Got it?_ " Lucy's tone rippled in a massive warning to the _dirtiest_ of _flirty_ blondes.

" _Roger Luv._ "

" _Watch..her. Hi sweetheart._ " Softness rolled back in, granting a calm to the beautiful one in the bed. Lane leaned over and gave a kiss on their angel's forehead, but caught the knock at the main door. It must be the _next_ round of grub. She put her own forehead where her lips had just been and smiled. "Be _right back._ " One pull back and that oh so light up her life smile, was given with a nod. She stood back up and gave the spy one of the looks that could make even _Agent Danvers'_ one appear pathetic in its durability. Hands went up, grin given in tandem.

" _Get on the bell Luv._ " Julia purred once again, but her cheeky expression granted an easy pitch to distinguish the volume. Lucy just waved her off, stepping out to the main abode, as the Martians reentered when it was appropriate.

" _Got it Danvers._ " She told her pal, knowing Alex was gonna try to pay the fare. A Boss pre-problem, took to rendezvousing into the quarters ' _de Kara._ Lena, however, had matched her stance, opened up to the delivery lady and a rolling cart of boxes, then tossed Lucy's wallet onto the table, unfortunately sliding too far and tipping over the edge. " _Really?_ " The Luthor just ignored the protest, already prepped with her platinum.

"Would you be a dear, _darling_ Luce, and check the pies for me?" Grumbles matched her snicker. As for the lady of the hour, whom had unbuckled and unzipped the warming case for Lucy, Lena couldn't help but find so very lighter hazels behind reading style glasses, rather.. " _En..chant.._ "

" _Mmmm..care for.._ " The femme a bit fatale, gave the most seductive of smiles and sultry of voices. " _..a bite?_ " She couldn't pull her emeralds away from these orbs, along with the _dangerous_ vixen that had moved closer to bring a hand up and trace her nails lightly down the side of her face. " _Positively..divine._ "

" _Think again. Nocturna._ " Julia ' _Tuxedo One'_ Pennyworth, kept her ' _dually dangerous'_ firearms muzzle stamping and undercut pressing on a frozen villain's form.

_One click._ " _Try it._ " Lena sternly spoke.

_Two clicks._ " _Dare you._ " Lucy taunted.

_ONE hum._ " _Wrong. Fucking. Move._ " Alex ' _Badass'_ Danvers switched the blaster's force to maximum, now charged completely.

" _We are..your WORST nightmare._ " Nia snarled.

_..and..Oneiric projections, oh my. SOMEONE'S gotta start the party. Volunteers? Anyone?__

**_*** * *_ **

**Chapter 4: Hidden Life Faded, Belief Shouldn't Too**

" _Thank you. Our bond Eternal, my friend. We shall. I shall._ " Everyone in the Tower, gathered up or ' _on a line'_ awaited the end of the Martian Manhunter's call to comrades near and afar. The _only_ one unaccounted for, was the _three, two, one and DONE 'knockout'_ between three bullets, one maximum-surge _projector'_ and two Martians on fury-alert that made Natalia Knight, aka ' _Nocturna'_ regret her exuberant travels. "The power dampening cuffs and forcefield gave them _just_ the correct time frame to relocate her safely. Though, they would like to extend opportunities, perhaps business avenues, if and when you wish to. I told them I would give you their mediary contacts, opening a discussion panel." J'onn smiled as Lena had, which he took as her interest in doing so. He _knew_ them well, also quite aware they believed in Lena Luthor and her strive to do good in the world, despite what others thought of her, all from a last name. ' _Thank you J'onn. It means..you have..no idea HOW much this means to me.'_ He heard the thought graced to him, nodding but then following their newest of the gang and her wandering eyes.

" _Here._ " Lucy held out a chilled bottle of water, cracking the cap on her own, after Julia thanked her, took the offering and did the same. In unison, they sipped and slipped eyes to the symbols.

" _Paragons._ " Kara spoke softly, with Alex at her side. There was a twinkle amiss, with the glance up at each one. "Regardless, that we lost him, his symbol _still_ belongs." She explained. "His Daughter, even though she had returned to the future, we believed it should be there for her, should she ever return and join further down the line. Before everyone was sent over to Earth-1, Oliver gave Mia her _own_ suit and bow. He wanted there to _always_ be a Green Arrow, regardless."

M'gann stood back with J'onn. Nia, Kelly and Lena had approached, to listen in without interruption. "I had _barely_ gotten the chance to get to know him, like Barry had. Like Sara had. We.. _didn't.._ " Kara felt her big sis take one of her hands and with her powers still not at their full potential, both squeezed. "..Barry and I didn't know, until Oliver was brought to us and he _was..dying,_ that he had made a bargain with the Monitor, to save him and I. We were _destined..to..to die_ and he made a deal. It was when worlds were all screwed up and the book was used by a whole other kind of psychopath. The _same_ book, Lex used." Kara reached back, opened and closed her hand a few times, until she felt Lena take it. "When, when we were fighting the shadow things off and the Monitor was sending us one by one, to meet up, Oliver stopped him. According to what he said, it _wasn't_ his time. But it was him that came back and saved us again, that made this Earth, that gave us all _another_ chance at life."

No one knew what to say, though they were all startled when a knock was heard and their eyes met the screen. Kara wasn't sure where the burst of speed came from, but she had dashed to the big monitor and gasped at the sight for _shocked_ eyes. Not one, but _two_ blondes were in view. " _Wh..wha..huh? How..?_ "

" _Couldn't let you guys have ALL the fun there, could I? Besides, I had to make sure my Niece wasn't getting into TOO much trouble while we had some 'Wave' down time. Hey skirt-less. Mick got a good thwacking when he found out you ditched his favorite viewing attire. I told him her ass looked.._ " A hand was slapped over Sara Lance's mouth.

" _No-P-e. Nope. DON'T need to hear about..just no._ " The hand went away.

" _Oh, come ON Mia! You got your 'gay' on, staring at it too. A dozen times or so._ " Both blondes glared at each other. The other one was hiding her face with a hand, until her sister slapped her shoulder playfully. " _Hey Danvers! How's your butt?_ " Alex refrained from commenting. The _rest_ of the group however, came to join in at a camera eye's view.

" _Oye._ " Mia groaned. " _You two can play eye fu.._ " Sara did the silencing _this_ time.

" _Oh?! SHE'S the one you ban.._ " _Both_ sisters stopped the word's conclusion from escaping any further, from _dear_ sweet Dreamer's lips.

" _How_ does she know about that Sis?" Kara gulped, but the convo of trouble was pushed away, for scolding to happen later. Alex didn't get to say anything else, hearing a whistle, with the Spy giving a playful grin.

" _Myyyyy WORD!_ Such _gorgeous_ ones you two are luvs." Lucy facepalmed, shaking her head.

" _Uh. Julia._ " She sighed but jumped when her ass was slapped.

" _How's HER butt?_ " Sara smirked when asking and Alex laughed.

" _Ladies._ " Kara roped everyone back in, then gave Mia a soft smile. "How are you Mia?"

" _Well? Her ex, my teacher and...I guess Aunt, came back to teach me more, then saw her and they tried NOT to teach each other any OTHER skills, than the ones they already know. That said, trying to find my Brother. A conversation for a different day. Listen, Kara, I know I didn't get to talk to you much, but I really want to thank you. My Dad believed in you and deep down, I know he's there, STILL believing in you. I know, he would have loved..he would be happy to know you have it. Sara said something about a um...prayer you say?_ " Kara nodded. " _Could you uh, do that, for my Dad?_ "

" _I'd be honored to._ " Her voice was so very soft, gentle and filled with hope. Mia's smile and mouthed ' _thank you'_ was all it took, for a single tear to escape and her face wasn't the only one streaked.

" _Okay. Off we go but I'll be back on the 'Rider' soon. Maybe I'll drop in and dust off my Para-chair._ " Sara winked and was shoved by Mia. " _Handle that bu.._ "

" _Is THIS why Nyssa said you tend to bed the 'wink and good time' ladies during travel?_ " The screen went blank, but a purr caught everyone's ears. Gazes turned to Ms. Pennyworth who gave one of _those_ looks and ran a tongue along her bottom lip. Almost _all_ heads dropped to sigh this time. _However, ONE had..stepped away._

" _The..butt?_ " Kelly and Lucy but spoke at once, curiosity getting the better of them. Lena, _however.._

" _If_ my hindsight serves me well, judging by the red in the cheeks, so to speak, I _do_ believe the word you _kept_ Nia from saying would be ' _bang'_ indicating she knows _more_ than meets the eye." The businesswoman smirked. Heads turned Dreamer's direction, but the blush wasn't there. It was elsewhere entirely. Lena followed where her gaze was focussed. " _Where did..Kara go?_ " They weren't the _only_ ones absent.

"Where did J'onn and M'gann go?" Nia had noticed _their_ vacate as well. One set of eyes landed on something on a small cabinet by the metal railed stairs, belonging to their Symbol of Hope. _Kara's glasses._ Alex looked up, ready to ascend the steps, but stopped by the Naltorian, getting a stern expression from the former Director. " _Trust me._ " Danvers nodded, but still looked upward, as did the rest._

_***** * * Flashback: Time after Time** _

" _I know..I_ got that deep dark gloom, for the glum. But, I _know_ that expression, like a second glove unfortunately." Kara hadn't needed to peek behind her, to already know who the voice and _signature_ heartbeat belonged to. She _did_ flick her blues, to the middle-of-back long wavy blonde strands of one so young, but wise _beyond_ years after they had _both_ watched their worlds taken more than once. The suit looked _appropriate_ along with the legacy, but it didn't make it any easier. Zor-El knew this far too well. Instead, suit to suit, she watched feet fall over the edge, like hers were, for them _both_ to swing legs and glance up at the same time, to the canvas of stars. "I don't have to know you _that_ well, to know Dad _wouldn't_ want you to feel the guilt you have, nor carry it heavily." The hero's earthy greens reminded her of a friend's ones that were dear to her on Krypton. "He would be proud of you. _So proud_ Kara Danvers or.. _Kara Zor-El._ "

Kara smiled at that and they lowered their heads and turned to meet eye to eye. The smile on Mia Smoak's face gave her hope, _hope_ that Oliver Queen was safe, walking perhaps, in _Rao's_ light. " _Here._ " The young woman reached into her side pocket and pulled out a black leather pouch and grabbed her right hand as it opened and this _gift_ was placed atop her palm. " _This_ is from me. My Dad, he _would've_ wanted me to make it for, well give it to, you. Some workshop classes _do_ come in handy, from time to time." The _new 'Green Arrow'_ swung her legs back over and stood to walk away and back inside.

She turned the pouch over, with the design engraved into the bag, of her crest _and_ the Arrow insignia intertwined. The way it was blended together, had silent tears streaking down her face. Carefully, though with shaky hands, Kara untied the pouch's rope, opened it and reached inside to gasp. It _wasn't_ just another leather wrapped band, seen before with things like this. She held the pouch in one hand, her precious gift in the other and put both closed, crossed and to her chest to look back into the starry sky. " _Thank you. Thank you, Oliver Queen. My friend.._ "

_***** * * EOF** _

Long ago, so many years before they had _become_ the side by side duo of _dangerous_ proportions, Alex had learned one of the most _vital_ lessons she vowed to _always_ follow. Regardless of her sister's trust in everyone, no matter good nor bad, she would _forever_ believe in the girl from Krypton's reasons. So, she slipped her fingers along the glasses, a spinning image of the ones their father had made her, when they were kids, and held them with care, to look back up and _believe. Again.__

* * *

J'onn had offered more than _just_ the run of the Tower's center power structure, still grateful that _somehow_ everyone had their own space as well. He hadn't, nor had _any_ of them, brought out any ounce of controversy over the urge for a private balcony _just_ for her to face the rising and setting sun. Kara wasn't sure how they had managed to incorporate a holographic AI, quite identical to the one her sister had worked into the private room of the DEO, but she was eternally grateful for it. This one _wasn't_ just of her mother, but of other members of their House as well. Not to mention a database, linked up to the Fortress' one, that only _she_ could access and only _she_ could understand. As much as Kara had taught Alex Kryptonese it was almost, _Rao_ near impossible, for a human and most aliens to pronounce it properly.

Once unlocked and entered, she stepped into her quarters, to head to the far wall, where a beautifully stained cabinet was, Alex had made for her. Kara knelt down, after using a biometric reader on the side of the cabinet which unlocked the two doors and allowed her access to what was kept out of view inside. The outside of them were carved and wood burned with incredible designs of constellations, lined with lead inside, making them impossible for even _other_ Kryptonians to access with their yellow sun enhanced vision. Reaching in, Kara pulled out a small treasure style chest, _also_ made by her dear sister. The designs on there, were of symbols, of glyphs, from home and a prayer from Krypton lining it. This had a padlock, but with a Kryptonese code, spelling a specific word only _they_ knew. Should she _ever_ wish to change that word, Alex had shown her the way to. She had a key, in a specific place in the room, which would give her the ability to do so. A keeper of _precious things, precious moments,_ for a _precious_ spot in her big beating heart.

Kara placed it aside, her corner bunk hammock, to go over to another cabinet, of three drawers, made by Alex too. She opened the second drawer, reaching back to a constellation designed midnight sky sheet of sorts, wrapped with a silver colored rope. What was rolled up inside, was unveiled the moment that tie had been undone and unwound. For a moment, _just..a few minutes,_ she took in what lay before her cerulean blue hues. She went to what hung on one of the mounted hooks, on the far side of the room, remembering when _this_ one was left for her, that she hadn't known about until a note was found with the _precious_ garment. It meant so much more to her, than words could _ever_ bless to offer accordingly. Kara _still_ had the one she had worn that day, walking beside, with, those that shared such a world with her. She smiled, recalling the name used that day. Her _real_ one.

With _both_ in her arms, she stepped away from the treasure's guardian, to _transform_ with a culture's heart. _To..bask, in Rao's blessing.__

* * *

Conversations were softer, calm, though rather serious, but there weren't any witty _flirty_ comments from the _seduct-mighty_ blonde who had done her best to _keep_ her paws off of dear sweet Lucy Lane's behind. Regardless of the banter, Alex still held her sister's glasses, awaiting some _wish_ to hear her sister's voice. ' _Whoa. Well, wish granted Danvers,'_ she told herself, when the sounds coming from the upper metal deck, overlooking the base of _computer_ operations, had all chatter silenced instantly. The gasps, quickly quieted as best they could, had _yearned_ to escape _each_ one of them.

" _Sis?_ " The shiver couldn't help but ricochet down her spine, recalling the gown of sorts, the mildly offwhite, what would consider a dress, and an oh so _familiar_ Crest in the middle of the chest, just like Supergirl's suit. The robe, or cloak, wasn't that dark blue with gold trim, like _Kara Zor-El_ of Krypton, wore the day of the march, with other alien refugees. This was the same style but in a lighter blue, a mix of the sky and bright cerulean, with a gold crest brooch of the same House of El insignia, keeping this robe's cape in place. The long blonde loches were wavy and somewhat curled and the blues of this magnificent sight before their wondrous eyes, were outworldly but _filled_ with a hope she had _badly_ missed in those orbs. But it was when she spoke, that nearly had Alex _stumbling_ out of balance. The purity of a language she ached to practice again, was like the warm flow of life among waves gentle but incredible in their very presence. She tried her best, to answer, but _knew_ rusty didn't even begin to describe how poorly Alex had attempted a proper response. Once a nod was given, it was _then_ she noticed what her sister held. The chest, the one _she_ had made for her so long ago, was in Kara's hands. " _Now,_ _ **Kir Aoe?**_ _I will come up there. One moment Sis._ "

The _angelic_ being they had _just_ witnessed, kept everyone else mute, unable to speak. Alex knew though, this was something she _wouldn't_ regret offering. "You _will_ remain silent and _not_ interfere nor approach, when I join her. _Understood?_ " Danvers looked to each of them, all receiving agreeable bobs of the head. " _Good._ " Alex handed over her sister's glasses to Nia. "Keep _these_ close..to _here._ " She pointed to her own heart and Dreamer smiled, taking the pair holding the most precious of meanings to their cause. Before she shut her eyes, a hand rested upon one of her shoulders and she turned to gaze into the beautiful darker browns of her gorgeous girlfriend. Their smiles helped her relax, placing her hand on the supportive touch. Three sweet words were mouthed, returned in step, squeezing her beloved's hand. Once released, Kelly took hers back.

Alex ascended the stairs, knowing the others gave her a bit of space while they made the climb of great importance to the bay which held the largest of the Tower's balconies. What she _found_ at the top caused the heart's street brakes to engage. The cloak-style robe, the one she _remembered_ seeing, even with the gaps in her mind somehow, was folded and left for her. A royal in shade, the gold trim and her _own House of El_ brooch, completed Alex's blessed bond of their sisterhood. This was a way of her dear light, her bundle of Hope from the stars, including her in a sacred tradition usually meant for _only_ those of Kryptonian lineage. " _Blessed Rao._ " She smiled, the light slipped into her chestnut hues and she _knew_ what was appropriate to wear. One lift of her hand, one motion, summoned the honorable attire for this moment. Gasps were kept as silent as they could, while she flung the gift over her shoulders and secured it with the brooch. Alex was in absolute disbelief, when she had brought the robe's cloak over her and a familiar necklace had dropped upon its intended destination. The stone rested against her chest, given from an aunt to a mother and then to a daughter so frightened and confused, the day of Krypton's destruction. _And now?_ Sisters sharing _one_ spirit, _yet again._ She noticed Nia come up first, smiling at how gently she was holding those special glasses. Two nods, one deep breath, had Alex taking the few steps forward.

_Far_ too long, had it been, for her meditation mat to be before her, let alone under her. Upon her knees, with the robe's cloak draped over her shoulders and fanned out around her, one hand crossed the other, closed just a bit against her chest. She kept her head down, reciting a mantra, new to the folds, but not to her. _Not, to Rao._ In his presence, she spoke with her entire being, the teachings of her world, taught to her by those she looked up to on Krypton. Her aunt, by far the _greatest_ of them, while she learned the names and meanings of the stars, offered her to partake in passed down mantras and prayers, blessings of _Rao._ For just a moment, she paused these blessed words, removing the hand atop the other and held it out, for whom approached to be taken. The mat, tapestry of sorts, had been laid out in the length meant to keep them both invited and once knees touched it, she brought the hand she held, to the first candle, in the middle before them.

" _Be, it's wielding. Like this._ " Kara turned her sister's hand, palm up and flat. She fixed the pillared clear sky's blue and softest of clouded whites marbled in their appearance, upon the placement and made a motion to close her hand some. " _Almost_ as if you are it's disk, _it's..keeper._ " She figured that the arm would not lower nor would it waiver and the hand to remain steady. " _Place your other, like this._ " A somewhat closed hand went to the center of her chest and in turn, the motion was followed. "Inside, hold what you have been _called_ to embrace." The grip was gentle, where the necklace of her mother's, her aunt's, rested. " _This prayer, recite and speak._ " She shouldn't test, but in some reasoning needed _not_ to translate at all, when she whispered what was to be said, smiling as her ' _home'_ gave thorough, careful and nearly _perfect_ pronunciation, the mantra in Kryptonese. " _Continue it. To Rao, to our sky above us, let him HEAR it._ " A nod, eyes shut, had her smiling with love and pride.

She reached into the chest, removing a wooden case of sorts, wood burned by herself, it's name to keep what was inside, safe. Once opened, she took one of the sticks, appearing like incense ones, to open her hand, set it against her palm and close it tightly. Well aware of the audience, she paid them no heed, whispering in Kryptonese for eyes to be opened. As another word had been bestowed, her guardian was instructed to witness. She needed not the speed the yellow sun gave, to yank the stick hard enough to _strike_ it's fire. It wasn't the typical flame and one light given to where it was destined to embrace, and the red inferno kept the wick comforted.

" _Rao's.._ " Her sister struggled to find the correct term, but she was told not to fret and the still lit stick, brought the torch to five other candles, with the one held, taken and placed in front of them.

" _Hear us, dear Rao. Our prayer to share your light, your blessing, with those among the stars. For our.._ " She gently took her sister's hand, they looked at one another and with fingers intertwined, their other rested against their chests. _Together,_ as if one mind, one body, one heart, one soul and bound by his warmth, _one spirit,_ their prayers were given, hopes and wishes for the mantra to deliver one message. Before the colors of a setting sun, did they _believe_ that Oliver Queen _AND_ Kate Kane heard them. While offering these prayers, did Kara send one to her aunt, with Alex to their father. Once their words ended and it was time to return to everything else, did she chuckle when her sister tried to blow out the flames of the candles. " _Wha the.._ "

" _Our red sun's light, be free. Praise Rao, protect us._ " Kara whispered, bowing her head again with eyes closed. Alex did the same, but responded in her own way.

" _Rao..please, please protect us._ " She did something, she hadn't ever before, letting a prayer be said through her entire being, like her sister had done so often. ' _Rao, this light, this Daughter of yours, of hope, please? Please Rao, protect her.'_ Hands held and each reaching, did their fingers extinguish the red fires of etched Kryptonian glyphs blessing even the candles used for this feat. Both, _together,_ took away what had been wrapped around the wick, the flame sent to his light.

Alex felt the grip in hers loosen and before she knew it, the Kryptonian slumped against her and she quickly put her arms around her. The blonde's head was down and body limp, no doubt out cold. " _Kar. I've got you Sis. I've got you._ " She whispered against one of the hero's ears, laying her down for just a moment to adjust her stance, kneel down and pick her sister up to cradle her against her body. She centered her hold and turned to walk back in, gaining space to do so from those that had witnessed _everything_ that had transpired. For a moment, Alex stopped, to turn and meet emerald eyes that went from her browns, to the bundle in her arms, back to lock stares. " _Your place?_ "

"I will set the coordinates, so we can use the ' _gate'_ and get there quicker." They were referring to the portal set up in the Tower both had built together after ' _tinker'_ toying with the two half columns and devices mounted on top of each. Lena practically ran down the stairs, where Nia followed a bit slower, backwards but carefully to provide backup to Alex walking down with the precious cargo she carried. " _Set._ " The businesswoman announced, coming over once the final step had been taken, to attach a watch band around one the former Director's wrists that didn't have J'onn's gift to her on it. "I'll be there shortly. I've programmed the security key into it, so when you enter, it will disengage everything and allow everyone else to follow, _without_ being shocked by a voltage stronger than National City's circuit power combined, lit on fire by a flame that won't burn anything else above, below or around them and then disintegrated into particles tinier than ash." _All_ jaws dropped, shivers that cascaded down spines and lumps in throats difficult to swallow were followed up for Lena's _smirking_ measure.

" _Guys._ " Lucy pulled their attention away from the CEO, who found her own thoughts, feelings and every ounce of her soul, ready to break at the sight before them all. The worst, that lost uncertainty, holding the angel, who unconsciously released a flood of tears falling to the Tower's floor, broke their hearts to see such pain. They felt it, more than that, Alex lived it and held her weeping sister a little bit tighter against her chest. " _Kara. Oh god..what can I..how can I..help you sweetheart._ " Lane was unable to face the onslaught of her own escaping tears. She shut her eyes, put her head up and whispered, " _Rao, her pain. Take her sadness. Take her doubts._."

_**It's amazing.** _

_**So amazing how, I've..** _

_**..survived this road..** _

" _Rao, for the strength..the strength of this light, help her. P..please.._ " Nia had, along with the rest of them, found warmth in Lena's living room.

_**Feel the fever.** _

_**I can feel it down..** _

_**..Inside my soul..** _

" _For..for sh..she..she's MY sun Rao. She is..my Sister is..she's..my light. Help, help her keep that light._ " Alex had set her sister down, knelt the way she had been when they were out on the balcony. Each one of them, forming a circle to shift their postures in the same manner.

_**I'll be the one, to build you up,** _

_**I'll build you up..** _

" _She..she's..she's our hope. So damn strong. Her convictions.._ " Lena whispered, with eyes closed, unable to notice the nods in agreement. They could _feel..her..everywhere._ The intensity of _the warmth.._

_**..be the one, to never doubt,** _

_**I'll never doubt, oh..** _

" _Please..remove..Rao, remove..this pain. Hope, Hope shouldn't..be in pain._ " She had _never_ done this before, in this manner. But for her friend? For.. _a sister..yes._ A heart so pure and fierce, to every one of them? _Kelly.. would pray._

_**Can you see how?** _

_**Can you see how far..** _

_**..we've come.** _

_**It's such a miracle..** _

" _Go Luv. I shall follow, behind you. First._ " Julia's tone, the way she spoke, wasn't something that had been heard before.

_**Everything is..** _

_**Everything is clear, and..** _

_**you are, such a wonder..** _

She too, found herself shedding those pained streaks of emotional depth. When the ' _badass'_ nodded and stepped through a portal that looked like something out of a Star Trek movie, she heard the signal and took two paces, entering this stream of glowing sparks and thunderous clouds, prayers on her tongue, _directly_ from the heart. _From..a heart, that missed..missed her friend, lover and so much more.._

_**..and I,** _

_**Will be the one, to build you up,** _

_**I'll build you up..** _

" _She's..she's..I want to help._ " Kelly _felt_ this unimaginable pain and loss. It radiated off of her girlfriend's little sister. _Her_ little sister. ' _Rao? I want to help. How. How do I help, this..gentle, loving, girl. Send me..a sign. Something. I..I want..I NEED to help her. To heal her.' To..heal..ALL of them.._

_**..be the one, to never doubt,** _

_**I'll never doubt..** _

One by one, they returned to an oh so familiar abode, watching one sister hold the other, tenderly and protectively, on the lengthy lounge section of the various ones in the CEO's living room. Lena was the last, already informing the Martians of their departure. She set the security measures there, before closing the gateway. " _How. How to..help.._ "

_**Never doubt..._** _

She hadn't expected a hand to slip into her own, glancing to her right to see the streams, matching her own. They looked to who Alex Danvers held and then the blanket gently placed over the hero in safe arms.

She approached, calm, attentive and yearning to understand about this hero, this heart of gold, her ex and friend _and..and..lover,_ had been awakened by. There was something about _this_ Kara Danvers. _This..Kara Zor-El. This_ Supergirl. Learning of the ' _Paragons'_ such a beautiful soul from _indeed_ the stars, it is no wonder this radiant blonde angel _is_ the ' _Paragon of Hope.' Pure, unbridled, uncanny, heaven blessed...hope._

* * *

Cerulean's never left the streaks of star lights that shot across the canvas of night, taking in the majestic scene above her. The breeze was crisp, but not cold, not at all. That brush of eve's wind over her royal off-white dress-like attire, crest centered where hers always did, and the waves lifting dancing blonde strands, continued. Her voice, needn't be present, nor was it necessary, when a couple tears ran down, the path of emotions gathering. Stars continued their scattered trails, even when the noises behind her, beside her now, stopped. The softest of touches, of fingers sliding against the ones of that hand, brought more tears escaping where they had once been held back.

" _Hope._ " One name, just _one_ title whispered in pure unwavering conviction, a squeeze of her hand, which she returned to the one that held hers, made her heart ache to turn and face who she _knew_ was beside her.

" _K..Kate.._ " Another hand not holding her own, found her head and drug through still wind rushed hair. Then, her head was tilted, a body pressed against her side and her cheek touched ' _Courage's_ only further cementing the truth. Kara was about to speak, but was beaten to the punch.

" _Let's just...watch the stars. Hmm..?_ "

" _Okay._ "

_**_It's amazing.** _

_**So amazing how, I've..** _

_**..survived..** _

_**..this..** _

_**..road.._** _


End file.
